


Captain, My Captain

by Giddywords



Series: Under the Heat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Steve Rogers, Fireman AU - Freeform, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Romance, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddywords/pseuds/Giddywords
Summary: "What a shame" Tony rolls his head to the side, a mocking amusement making him look cocky. The rest of the team stared at him with the same unamused twist of lips, so Steve wasn't the only one thinking the same."You're new in our unit?" Steve says crossing his arms skeptically "The Battalion Chief didn't tell me you were coming""And ruin the surprise?" Tony says grinning. It's not funny "Okay, in his defense I just warned him like" He looks at the watch on his wrist "Half an hour ago, so let's give him a break" Then Tony's eyes go wide "Oh are those Nutella toasts?" And shamelessly walks to the counter where Bruce is shrugging and handing him a plate."Well" Clint echoes "All we needed. Another jerk" And even though everyone would say the first one is Loki, Steve sees Clint eyes turning to him."Hey, don't judge yet" Tony says with his mouth half full, turning around "I get worse" He shallows and smirks.





	1. New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have binge watched Chicago Fire and boom! Fic idea.
> 
> Warning: I'm not a firefighter nor do I know any firefighter. Sooo my knowledge comes 95% from a dramatic tv show and 5% from google searches! Enjoy!

 

It was hot. Steve could feel his hands sweating under the gloves where he squeezed an iron too hard, too painfully hard. He could see his desperate breathing covering his face protection, not that he would see anything outside of it with all the smoke around. He could hear the fire in the background, the furniture burning, the ceiling falling, a man by his feet moaning. He knew it was way too hot, under all that fireman protection he could feel it starting to burn his skin.

And yet, it was like a freezing breeze was passing through his heart when he clenched his hand even more tightly around the crowbar and gave one more sudden push to break open the door, his arms protested at the act and yet, that wasn't the reason a desperate whimper left his lips.

It felt like the world was collapsing around him and there was no way to save it.

For a job that involved so many accidents and difficult decisions, Steve never thought that he would feel, ever, this impotent.

"-Rogers!" It cut through him, the voice, so calm and firm even between everything that was happening. Steve couldn't, he just couldn't...

"I'm not going to leave you!" Steve yelled, pushing once more time the damn crowbar against the stupid metal door, a fort like door that wouldn't give away.

"It's not going to work Rogers. We know that" Steve ignored that in order to apply even more force at the iron, yelling as he gives all he has, throwing away the guilt of the pain moans and coughs coming from somewhere around him. He was not leaving his Captain inside that door "Steve. You have to stop"

The voice… it's so calm, so reassuring. "Don't give up!" Steve screamed angry.

"Ste-"

"I'm not giving up!" He yelled with all the force of his voice, the need to cry also thrown to the back of his head. He had to open the door, he just had to open the damn freaking door! The crowbar slips and he stumbles forward losing his balance. And yet the door was still in the same place, locked and secure.

Steve looked at it in the middle of the smoke and his body acts irrationally for him, making him pick the iron and hit it several times on the metal door screaming in anger. Open. The. Fuck. Up.

"Steve, please listen to me. The fire is out of control, we can't open the door, it's made of fortified steel and you have a person next to you-"

"I'm not leaving without you! I am not leaving you here!" Steve said with way much more conviction that he was actually feeling. There was someone yelling in the radio, calling for him, calling for the Captain, giving orders, asking questions, all of it at the same time. But there was no time, it was all happening so fast, and any second could be the last...

But it just couldn’t be, it was so hard to believe.

"This is part of the job, this is what we signed for" And Coulson voice was so calm, so quiet like he already accepted it. Like he wasn’t fighting it anymore.

Steve felt something in his eyes, he put his hand against the door and in a broken voice sobs "Captain..."

"The door is locked, there's no time to open it, the ceiling will fall every moment now"

"I can't leave you-"

"You can't stay! This is your job, you have to save the man next to you and leave, now. Or the three of us will die in here"

"There has to be a way!" Steve said looking around for a way to open the door, anything!

"This is an order, Lieutenant!" Coulson suddenly yelled and Steve stopped, his heart racing at an uncontrollable speed. It's all too fast, too hard to bear, to painful.

Yet he always listened to that voice, the command he has been following for years, his job, his life "Phil..."

"You have to think straight. Pick the man, save his live and leave"

"..."

"Steve!"

Steve turned, he lets go off what is in his hands and he sees the figure sprawled on the floor, already unconscious, and runs to pick him and put him over his shoulder. He heard concrete falling on one side of the room and a surprisingly advanced fire took most of the place.

That was it.

"Captain" He looked at the door again in a last hope to see it open up.

"You did good Rogers" But this time, Steve heard the little undertone of his voice, the final breakdown.

And Steve ran, he feels the ceiling breaking down just after him like a chase, he runs faster and faster through the pieces of fire he can escape, his mind trying not to think who was left behind under the breaches.

It's a last second instinct to jump out of the building through a window, with the body on his shoulders falling with him, and then it's all collapsing on their shadow like a last farewell. All the voices in his radio now scream of that name. Of that man.

And when Steve looked one last time back he knew...

"It was my fault".

 

*

 

[Two Months Later]

 

Steve walks up the firehouse entry, the large letters saying 199 visible on the top of the garage. He passes by the fire trucks and goes directly inside. From there he can already hear the cheerful voices on the living room, it has always made him smile but his feet automatically stop at the hallway, an habit he still hasn’t lost, and his smile fades. He has to turn, look at the wall next to him, look at that photo again and remember all of it once more.

Under the photo is written: _Phillip Coulson's. The Captain That Died as He Lived, a Hero_.

Steve stares at the photo where Coulson lips twist in that little smile of his, using his Captain helmet and wearing an official fireman suit, it's the same photo, every day, in the same place. And yet, whenever Steve looks at it it's like the first time he saw it.

The last he saw him...

_'Leave, now. It's an order Lieutenant'_

It's like being back to it again, on that day, hearing that yell. Steve sucks in a breath still staring at the photo and remembers again that it was real and that it has passed. He has to move on now.

"It's been two months" Says a voice somewhere behind him. Steve doesn't have to look to recognize it.

"It's not enough, Nat" Steve twists his lips and looks around at his colleague, crossing her arms over her black shirt and fireman pants.

"Phil wouldn't want everyone mopping at his photo every time they pass by it" She says pointing her hand at the picture.

Steve raises his eyebrow "Everyone?"

"Yeah. Stop feeling guilty about it, we're over this" She says walking closer to him.

Steve just sighs "I know. I am, it's just..." Steve looks back at the photo "I feel like I have to remember it"

"You're torturing yourself" He feels Natasha hand on his arm and looks back to see her small smile "Common, let's go inside. Start the day with a little less melancholy"

Steve chuckles letting himself be pushed inside by her "Melancholy is my life Nat, don't take it away from me"

She snorts and they walk up into the main room. It's still painful, but never stops feeling like home. At least now it all came back to the same, Wanda was pushing Sam out of the couch with one hand as they played video games, Sam calling on her cheating while Darcy laughed on the single couch, singing about victory as she twisted her body to the right along with the console.

On the other side of the room Sharon was on the table seemingly having a very animated conversation with Jane in front of her. Steve watches Natasha walk away to go talk with Betty near the coffee machine. On the lunch table was Thor laughing obnoxiously loud while he ate, just a little disgusting, and his brother was next to him frowning probably thinking the same.

And on the other side of the kitchen counter, Pietro and Clint seemed to be having a physical fight while totally bothering Bruce who is trying to cook something.

Everything was like it was supposed to be. And yet it was not. Because Steve can feel the tension the moment everyone feels him take a step into the room. He can tell everyone is faking all that happiness, that no one forgot what happened two months before, that all that familiarity is fake. It's really painful, and yet, it's all he has.

"Morning" Steve says with the smile he can managed, getting inside.

"Hi Steve" Wanda says without looking up.

"Screw y’all, losers!" Darcy yells holding her hands up, probably not even noticing his presence.

Sam grunts dropping his console on the couch "You girls are terrible" Then he looks at Steve and smiles "What's up man?"

It's probably the only honest smile Steve will see all day directed to him, Sam holds his hand up and Steve bumps his palm with Sam's in a simple greeting.

"Captain! How are you?" Thor says smiling wide and Steve fights a cringe.

He gives the man a half wave saying "Hey guys" Though Loki expectedly only rolls his eyes and turns to the book he was reading again.

He feels a hand on his arm and when he looks forward his heart stumbles. With a beautiful smile on her small lips, under blue eyes "Hi Steve, how are you?" Sharon says stopping in front of him.

"Oh er, hum yeah" Steve blurs, his hand going up behind his head "I'm great Sharon. How are you? Hi"

She giggles shaking her head "All backwards Steve" And she keeps walking away into the hall saying "I'm fine, thanks"

Steve just blushes a little watching her go and keeps walking until he gets to the counter where Pietro successively steals the Nutella jar from Clint, taking his tongue out "Give me that, candid!" Clint yells.

"I'm not a candid anymore" Pietro says turning to Steve, who's crossing his arms in the counter.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that..."

"Hey Steve-o" Pietro greets with a smirk "That was a weak one" He teases, pointing at where Sharon went.

"Thanks" Steve just says, and looks up at where Clint is opening his mouth for Bruce to feed him. Bruce just rolls his eyes but goes for it "What are you doing there? I'm starving"

"Good morning Steve" Bruce says and Steve smiles at him "I was trying to do some Nutella toasts, trying being the keyword"

Steve chuckles, and eyes Pietro with a disapproving look. "What?" The kid says wide eyed "It was Clint's fault!"

But Clint doesn't comment. He doesn't greet Steve like he'd usually do, he doesn't joke over what happened with Sharon or makes a quip about ‘the boss’ being late, he doesn't even look up at Steve.

Steve gives him reason. So he pretends he doesn't acknowledge Clint is ignoring him, he has been pretending for two months and he deserves it.

Because all of them are pretending. Some months ago he’d be surrounded by his team already, talking about everything and nothing, from how their days have been to personal matters they’d need advice. He would be playing with them, shooting jokes back and around, falling on pranks and visiting each other’s homes on non-working days. Now the best he has are ‘hellos’, work related matters, and goodbyes.

They’re all pretending. Clint is probably the only one who's not.

"Can I please have a toast?" Steve says.

"We're charging. Five bucks per gram" Pietro says and Bruce comes scowling at him and takes the Nutella out of his hands, Clint just stays seated on the other side eating his breakfast.

"Of course Steve" Bruce says making him something to eat while Pietro mutters "Hey, I was doing my toasts"

"You don't need any more sugar" Bruce looks at the kid’s dripping chocolate toast "Take this to your sister" He says handing him a plate.

"What am I? A waitress?!" Pietro complains but does as he's told, saying "Clint bring the juice. We have to teach those assholes how to play"

"Language" Steve says watching the two men go with amusement.

"Sam, losing to girls! Get out of here!" Clint yells like he's actually offended and Sam grunts getting up.

"Oh yeah, you're so confident now. I wanna see you play with these cheaters. If you win I'll pay you a dinner"

There's a wave of 'oooh's around the sofa and Darcy says "Clint, someone is daring you for a _date_ " Which Sam answers "Oh fuck you" while Clint is saying. "You're on, loser. Get the Pizza Hut number while I give this girls back they stereotypical femininity"

There are laughs and threats and jokes and Steve smiles at it, and then turns back at Bruce who’s preparing the food in front of him.

"Give him time" Bruce says not even looking up at him.

"Huh?" Steve says, feigning confusion. But he knows what Bruce is talk about.

Bruce looks up at him and smiles. It can't be honest, it can't "Give him time Steve, it's all going to take a while. For all of us. But it will pass"

Steve chuckles and receives the plate Bruce gives him and the cup of orange juice "You should fight Nat on that theory then"

"Oh I already have"

Steve laughs and gets up to go to the table "Thanks Bruce" He says, leaving it to the man to decide if it's for the breakfast, what he said or both.

He sits next to the Odinson brothers where Thor is saying "... and that's why you should never use the axe"

"What are you going on about?" Steve asks before giving a bite to his breakfast.

"Something that I'm clearly not listening to and it's interrupting my reading" Loki says, coldly as per usual.

And Thor beams at him "My brother decided to pretend to read a book when he noticed my argument was the right one and he was losing the fight"

Loki scoffs and Steve laughs "Oh. Adorable"

Loki narrows his eyes at him and says "I don't need any unasked opinion from a Captain selected by lack of options"

It hits Steve, hard. It's not the first time and it's not like Loki is known for his sensibilities, he just likes to be rude. And it still hurts Steve like a bullet through the chest. Because it's true "Loki" Thor says suddenly serious.

"What?" His brother shrugs, and with a sly smile goes back to his book.

And if there’s anyone else not pretending, it’s him.

Before Thor can go apologetic, Steve swallows the lump on his throat and changes subject engaging Thor in a new conversation, with a brand new smile.

It was public knowledge there was still a very thin line of tension on the 199 firehouse that put Steve in the middle of its breaking point. All coming from the two month ago accident were the blame, the consequences, and the new responsibilities all fallen on him. And he had too much to prove to the people whom he still needs forgiveness from.

It was like a roller-coaster of bad emotions, unstable relations and work pressure.

But he can handle it. He has too. Even if it isn’t for himse-

"Is this unit 199?" A strange voice makes itself loud in the main area and everyone falls silent. Steve turns along with everybody to the door and it's almost unbelievable. The man there is in full firefighter suit, holding his body in a fluid motion, a mischievous smirk surrounded by a perfect beard, beautiful chocolate eyes showing true confidence and a styled haircut, it was like the man was on a magazine trying to prove how sexy a man in uniform is. Then his voice sounds confidently in the whole room "I'm kidding. You have a very obnoxious plaque on your entry with your unit number. I just thought I'd made a cliché entrance"

"Who... the hell are you?" Clint says voicing probably everyone's thoughts.

"Ouch. You wound me" The man puts a hand on his chest "I'm a fireman. Every seven year olds dream" He mocks.

"Jesus, you're so funny I forgot to laugh" Pietro says and there's a group of snorts around. Steve frowns and Wanda says in a warning tone "Piet"

The new man though just smiles widely "I'm Tony and I'm the new recruit of your truck, I loved the dumbstruck reception but I have to admit I expected a party"

And like in planned unison, every head on the room turns wide eyed at Steve. But Steve, well, he could only mirror his colleagues’ expression. Except for the affront.

"Excuse me?" Steve voices.

"Oh" The new man - Tony - says following all the looks to him "You must be the boss" He steps forward to Steve "Hey there! Please tell me you have good mattresses, last unit I've been in was like sleeping in a rock"

Steve is only momentary taken aback by confusion and then he's getting serious, because he is the responsible one "Last time I checked this wasn't a hotel" He says.

"What a shame" Tony rolls his head to the side, a mocking amusement making him look cocky. The rest of the team stared at him with the same unamused twist of lips, so Steve wasn't the only one thinking the same.

"You're new in our unit?" Steve says crossing his arms skeptically "The Battalion Chief didn't tell me you were coming"

"And ruin the surprise?" Tony says grinning. It's not funny "Okay, in his defense I just warned him like" He looks at the watch on his wrist "Half an hour ago, so let's give him a break" Then Tony's eyes go wide "Oh are those Nutella toasts?" And shamelessly walks to the counter where Bruce is shrugging and handing him a plate.

"Well" Clint echoes "All we needed. Another jerk" And even though everyone would say the first one is Loki, Steve sees Clint eyes turning to him.

"Hey, don't judge yet" Tony says with his mouth half full, turning around "I get worse" He shallows and smirks.

Clint groans and Pietro tsks. He hears Darcy whispering something probably offensive and the group near the television chuckling. Tony seems to pretend not to hear just to turn to Bruce and say "Hum, this is really good"

"Well, Mr. Tony can you please follow me to the Chief's office?" Steve says.

"Mister?" Tony says frowning in disgust "God. What am I, eighty? If I wanted to be called so formally I would present myself as Anthony and _no_ , no Anthony likes to be called Anthony" He says while taking the plate with him and following Steve.

"You should leave the food" Steve says a little annoyed.

"I'm hungry" Tony says pushing the plate near his mouth and giving another bite.

Steve sighs and leads the way. They stop by the secretary "Good morning Maria" He says.

"Hey Captain. Just get in, the Chief is expecting you"

Steve would take a big breath before entering Fury’s office if it wasn't so ridiculous. It used to be so easy, like going to a friend's house, no need for invitation at all. But now it it’s like stepping into the purgatory, so hard to knock and wait for the 'come in' to step inside.

Fury is seated on the other side of his desk looking through some papers

"Good morning Chief" Steve says walking inside.

Fury gets up "Rogers" He points to one of the chairs in front of him and then looks up at Tony and narrows his eyes, saying slowly "Leave the plate outside"

"What? But breakfast!" Tony says giving a big bite on his toasts and muttering "It's the most important meal of the day" Yet he walks back outside, seemingly putting the plate on Maria's desk "Take care of it, darling. Don't eat it!"

He closes the door and sits next to Steve with a huff, putting himself comfortable. Steve had to be amazed by his shamelessness in front of his probably new Battalion Chief, there's no way Fury would tolerate the rudeness.

Fury though just twists his lips and sits again. "Hey Nick, how's it going?" Tony says.

"Ten seconds ago it was amazing" He then turns to Steve, ignoring Tony’s 'ouch'. And yeah, Steve could see it, the same coldness in his eyes from two months before, the same dry treatment even after the Captain nomination "Rogers, this is your new recruit. It came as a short notice, but he changed from his posterior firehouse to this one and from now on he will be working in your truck"

"Just like that?" Steve says not minding sounding defensive "I don't have any decision regarding having him on the team, know who he is, where he comes from and his experience before including him in?"

Fury narrows his eye to him "Last time I noticed Rogers, I gave the orders"

"Wow. What's with the aura here?" Tony had to say "You may not know me Captain, but I know how to do my job so no need for the gang approval"

"We're not a gang" Steve snaps turning his head to him.

"Joke" Tony says like Steve is stupid, "It was a joke"

"Just take him in Rogers. He's your responsibility now"

Great. Another one "Yes Chief" He says as Fury passes him a folder, probably with all the information about Tony he needs but the papers aren't even in his hands when the emergency signal rings.

 

[Truck 616, Squad 5, Ambulance 13. Gas explosion on 57 Street]

 

"And duty calls!" Tony says too cheerfully, getting up at the same time as Steve.

Steve just looks at Fury once, they don't eye each other for more than two seconds but Steve already knows it means 'Tony goes'. Whatever, as long as the man knows how to do his work.

They both run outside to get in the truck with the others, and drive out the house with the sirens on, blaring in the streets to let them pass. They're in the fire location in less than three minutes, it's a five story building, smoke is coming out of every window but the fire only started on the second floor and several civilians are coming out of the front door running and coughing.

Fury car stops just behind the trucks and he comes out already barking orders "Rogers, take your team to the second floor, start the evacuation there. Tenant I want you clearing the rest of the floors, now"

"Yes Chief" Steve says at the same time as Sam, and starts running making signal for his team to follow. "

The heat is intense and there’s smoke everywhere blocking the path, but Steve is trained to guide his team to the stairwell and head for where the fire started. He doesn’t have to say it for the group to spread out and start calling “Fire department, call out!”

Clint and Natasha go together, Thor goes with Jane, and Sharon with Darcy. Steve goes alone but today he signals Tony to follow him and they choose a corridor to call out for victims.

He goes outside two times with people in his arms and returns, and the lookout is done when Fury orders in everyone’s radio “Evacuate, now.”

Steve can feel the floor shaking and the heat of the fire closing in on him, it was close to coming all down. He gets out of the room and start’s walking to the exit, saying “Tony, let’s go!”

“Just a sec” Steve hears and turns around to see Tony walking back through another corridor. His eyes bug out.

"Tony! Tony, where are you going?!" Steve yells desperated.

"We didn't check there, Cap. I'm just going-" Tony's voice somehow echoes through the sound of the fire and the damn building falling into pieces.

"Get back here! There's no one there!" Steve yells.

"We have to make sure"

"Fuck, goddammit" Steve breaths out frustrated, following the idiot "Tony, we have to go. We have orders. Get here now!"

Between the smoke Steve sees Tony's shadow kicking a door and yelling "Fireman, call out!"

"Rogers" Fury's scary calm voice calls in the radio. Steve curses under his breath "What's your position? Why is all your team outside but you and Anthony?"

"Tony went back Chief" Steve says walking to where Tony is yelling for no one to call out "I'm going to get him. We're heading back immediately"

"You have a minute" It's Fury's only response. Really? Not even why the hell the new fire idiot went back or what is actually happening, just a yeah bring him back from whatever the fuck is happening?!

"Fireman-"

"Tony" Steve grips his arms and Tony turns glaring at him.

"I'm not leaving without making sure each of these rooms are empty"

Steve grits his teeth and hisses "These rooms, Tony, aren't even used" He sees Tony's eyes widening "We checked it. And now we have less than a minute to get out of here before this thing all collapses, you heard me?"

Tony nods and Steve pushes him for Tony to go in front, just to make sure he doesn't lose him again. They get out in time, coughing and his team turns on the water.

Steve clenches his fists marching to Tony "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Tony eyes widen in surprise but the man crosses his arms in a defensive stance "I-I didn't know"

"Yes but I did! And you follow my orders" Steve yells pointing a finger to him.

"Rogers" Fury says getting closer.

"He just completely ignored a direct order to get out, Chief" Steve turns to him.

"I had to check those apartments" Tony says defensively.

"No! You had to follow my orders" Steve says to his face "And when I say to get out, you get out!"

"Okay, it's enough" Fury says cutting both of them off "I will want both of you in my office back at the unit"

After controlling the fire the trip to the firehouse is quiet and awkward, everyone saw what happened, Tony tried to be cheerful saying 'what a good first day here' but no one answered him so he took the hint and stayed silent. And Steve was calmer but still angry, he's not an angry person but he just couldn't deal with people not responding to his orders, that's the only power he has and Tony still thinks he’s right and has the courage to shout back. It's unnerving!

The moment he marches to Fury's office and the door closes behind, he says sternly "I don't want Tony in my team"

"Whoa, I'm right here" The idiot says sitting down in one chair.

Fury sighs "I don't think you're one to decide that"

"One call and he already ignored my _and_ your orders, he put both of us in danger, and he shouted back at me. I won't admit that kind of lack of respect"

"That's why he'll receive a punishment for it. But he needs to stay in your truck"

"And how am I supposed to deal with someone who doesn't-"

"It's your job" Fury interrupts and Steve falls silent "It's your job as a _Captain"_ The word makes shivers go through Steve's body "That's what you do when you have a firefighter that needs guidance, you don't give up on him"

Steve stays silent. Okay. Point. Right, it's true. Steve shouldn't even be so angry about it, yeah Tony was infuriating but he deled with the twins, Clint, Darcy and Loki. He was being personal about Tony with all that happened to Coulson. He shouldn't be.

Steve just nods.

"Now you Stark" Fury turns to the other. Wait, what? "What you did-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Tony waves his hand dismissively "I apologize-"

"Wait, _Stark_?" Steve interrupts. "From Mayor Stark?!"

Tony rolls his eyes and Fury answers "Yes"

"Tony is Mayor Howard Stark’s son?" Steve says with disbelief.

Tony groans throwing his head back "Yes! So what?"

Suddenly everything makes sense and Steve gives a humorless laugh "So that's why he's here" He says to Fury "That's why he's staying"

"Hey" Tony Stark sits straight suddenly "My father has nothing to do with me being here"

"Yeah, right" Steve answers and though Tony glares at him, he doesn't reply.

"Rogers" Fury holds a hand up to shut Tony up "Don't question me" He hands him the folder from before and Steve takes it, twisting his lips "You're dismissed"

Steve gets out of the office without looking back at the other two, he looks at the folder and chuckles again. Tony Stark. Right. Now he has the Mayor son on his truck, this is going to be fun.

"Hey Stevie, what's up with the new guy?" Darcy asks from where she's dangling in a chair, a lollipop on her mouth.

"Out of here in the first call?" Pietro asks smirking "That has to be a record"

"No, not really" Steve says walking to his office, he slows down to hold the folder up "Tony Stark, son of the Mayor. He probably won't be out of here soon"

There's a wave of gasps and groans and more sounds of disbelief but Steve is already back to walking to his own office. He hears steps behind him and turns to see Sam reaching him "Hey" He says.

"Hey" Steve smiles.

"You okay man?"

Steve shrugs "Yeah, I guess"

"Is Tony really...?"

"Yeah" Steve hands him the folder.

"Holy shit" Sam says smirking and opening the folder "No way"

"I never took Fury as someone to be afraid of the Mayor"

"Something must be very wrong" Sam nods, walking while reading the file. "Damn. He's been in more firehouses than any firefighter in history"

"Yeah, that must be a good sign" Steve says sarcastically opening his office door and letting Sam in.

Sam drops the folder on his desk and falls on Steve’s rolling chair while Steve leans into the table crossing his arms "Soooo" Sam voices "Wanna talk?"

"About what?" Steve asks honestly confused.

"Well, about the new guy and how you seem to have a big grudge on him"

"I don't have a grudge on him. I'm just angry that he didn't respect my orders"

"Exactly. But you're not one to show so much anger for people so easily— and I’m aware that the guy can annoy people just with his own face — but I know you. This is not about Stark is it?"

Steve shrugs and looks away "I don't know" And here's a sincere answer, he sighs "Being Captain is not easy"

"You're doing well"

"Fury doesn't think so" Steve shrugs again "He doesn't even call me Captain, and he keeps comparing me to Coulson" Steve huffs "And Clint doesn't even talk to me"

"Oh my God" Sam groans throwing his head back and Steve smiles a little "Do we have to go through all the ‘is not your fault’ situation again?"

"It's not that" He says amused, shaking his head "I just... I think I'm not ready to lead this team. I feel like I keep failing"

"We'll solve it then" Sam says and as always his optimism gets Steve "Meanwhile how about I call Barnes for a movie night? He'll be thrilled to hear you complain about the new guy"

Steve laughs hearing the sarcasm in that sentence and nods his head. Yeah, that is all he'll need.

After two more calls and almost no one interacting with Tony, the shift is over, and Steve stays in his office wasting time with the promise he'll be home soon after Sam says he'll pick up Bucky.

It's only after a while that he hears a light knock on his door and is surprised to see Tony walk in "Hey Captain" Tony says almost shyly, if that's even possible.

"Call me Steve" Because he hates the name Captain, it doesn't belong to him.

"Alright hum, Steve" With a sly motion Tony leans himself against the doorway and once again Steve has to admire the confident and fluid way that Tony moves his body, like he's always ready for everything "I wanted to apologize to you. You were right, it's my first day and the first thing I do is being an asshole to you and distrust your order, it was just a jerk move, I never think before I act, it's stupid, that's not an excuse, I'm sorry" He babbles, waving his hands around "It's just some tough shit, Fury already threatened me so don't be mad with the poor guy. I promise I'll try to do better from now on so yeah... give me just one more chance"

Steve has to admit he's a little surprised. Tony brown eyes stare honestly at him and all the uneasy Steve was feeling just melts. He smiles a little at the guy and says "Well, this is a great attitude Tony. Welcome to the team"

Tony eyes widen a little and then he beams like a child "Thanks Cap! And I thinking you were just a grumpy man, you have a wonderful smile"

Okay. Steve will never admit he blushed at that "Hum thanks"

Tony laughs, and it's quite a beautiful sound "See you tomorrow then"

"See you tomorrow Tony"

And well, seeing Tony walk away with his hands on his pockets, Steve could think that maybe, even with him here, it wouldn't be so bad.

 


	2. Untold Stories

  
Steve walks in the firehouse, looks at Coulson's picture for a whole ten seconds before he’s getting inside and greeting everyone, "Morning guys"

Clint, Sam, the Maximoff twins, Darcy, Natasha and Sharon are playing cards on the large table. Some good ‘morning's’ and ‘hello's Steve’ are heard from there.

Loki is laid in the couch watching TV. Betty and Bruce are near the kitchen counter laughing and talking, and Thor seems to be very distracted explaining something to Jane near the coffee machine, while the woman sipped her drink nodding.

Steve walks to the couple in the kitchen "Oh hi Steve" Betty smiles at him while Bruce says "Good morning"

"Morning. Is there breakfast today?" He asks looking around.

"Muffins" Bruce shows it up "Betty's especial"

The woman blushes but grins and Steve says honestly "Humm, smells good" Taking one. He then looks around "Has the new recruit arrived?"

"Not really"

"He's late"

"You're one to talk" Betty says smirking.

"Touché" Steve says smiling guiltily.

"Coffee? Milk?" Bruce asks.

"When did the paramedics became receptionist in this place?" Steve asks amused.

Bruce face turns mockingly serious "That's what I'm always asking myself"

"It's called being nice people"

"Milk please" Steve says biting his muffin and his eyes wide "Humm, this really is good"

"It's also called being used"

"Don't be so mean" Steve says "There's a reason I never put any of you cleaning bathrooms"

"Aw" Betty puts a hand on her chest.

"Thank you" Bruce says handing him the cup of milk "Just for that you get an extra muffin-"

"Oh my God!" A voice echoes loud in the room, interrupting everyone and almost making Steve jump "Traffic! This city and its shitty roads, what is Howard even doing in that chair? Anyway, good morning guys, sorry I'm late" Tony says giving a tired sigh and walking to Steve, a smile on his lips.

Steve frowns. God, that smile is adorable but Tony can be such an idiot whenever he opens his mouth "That's no excuse" Steve points out, but it's probably not even heard when the team starts to comment.

"Aaaaand he's here" Darcy says loudly at the same time Clint comments "I was having a good day until I saw you"

"Traffic excuse, classic" Pietro snorts. And Loki mutters "Well at least you don't have to worry about being late with your father it that chair" Which makes most of the group laugh.

Steve frown deepens, what are they doing? But before he can say anything about his team behavior, Tony says answering with bitter cheer "Aw the reception in this house, always so lovely" He steals one of the muffins in Steve's plate and bites it. Steve grits his teeth "But are you all so jealous my father is the Mayor? You can take him if you want" He says with his mouth half full.

"I just pity him" Natasha answers with a sarcastic look and more snorts round the table.

"Stark, you should learn to shut up when you can" Sam advices.

Tony opens his mouth to say something but Steve steals the half eaten muffin of his hand and puts it in his own mouth, glaring at the man. Tony just gasps at him with disbelief, yeah Steve was acting like a child but no one plays with his food. Food is war. "That's the only ability I didn't develop as a child, sorry" Tony says turning back to the table.

"The only one? How about being respectful, nice and humble?" Betty voice sounds next to them and even Steve was surprised to see Betty angry.

Tony frowns at her and a wave of 'ooooh' and laughs roll around, so before this continues Steve swallows and says serious "Okay guys, enough. This is not a middle school, let's not bully the new recruit"

"Bully?!" Clint shouts with disbelief.

Well, that was bullying. Steve would know. No matter how rude a person is, is not your right to act like an asshole back at him.

But then "I don't need you to defend me, Mr. Captain" Tony says offended and Steve is so confused to why "Thank you very much"

"This guy is suicidal..." Steve hears Wanda whisper as he crosses his arms and turns his body to Tony.

"I'm not defending you, but it's my job to keep this unit in peace so control yourself Tony"

They spend some seconds on a staring fight, Tony narrowing his eyes at him with displeasure and then of course, Clint voice cuts through it with a "Hey Stark, I heard you were kicked off most unit's you've been in. I wonder why"

That generates more laughs and Steve takes a big breath before he picks one of his muffins and shoves it in Tony's mouth. The man huffs eye widening but Steve ignores to send a glare at his team "Enough" He says.

Bruce, thank God for him, walks around the counter and says "Common Tony, let me show you your bed" And practically drags an annoyed Tony out of the room.

"Are you seriously defending him?" Clint says once they’re out of sight. Of course the first time Clint wants to talk with him about non job stuff, is to start a war.

"You can't act like that. I don't care if you don't like Tony, but he's part of our team now. And we're all adults, so let's just deal with it"

Clint glares at him but says nothing. Sam is the one who nods and says "He's right guys. Let's just ignore the jerk"

"This is going to be fun" Loki says way too amused.

And after some agreement grunts and comments the team is back to itself and Steve eats in peace with Betty's company.

Next time Steve sees Tony is during an emergency, Tony just stays in his corner in the truck and follows all Steve's order when they evacuate a factory and stop a mild fire.

The rest of the day goes just alike. Tony is mostly ignored, beside Bruce who he finds talking to him in the sofa once, someone even whispers loud enough for everyone to hear "Thank God Bruce is good enough to have pity on him" It makes even Steve feel bad about it, but Tony seems to ignore, Bruce is visibly uncomfortable and Natasha scowls at the person.

Then Sharon comes to talk to him and even Steve is too clumsily distracted to think about him anymore.

And then they all go home and it was just another day.

Next morning Steve is looking at Coulson's picture when someone arrives. He's surprised Tony just stops next to him looking at the same picture, but says nothing.

"Coulson died in your shift right?" He says softly after a while.

"Yeah..." Steve answers sadly. Then "Did you know him?"

He sees Tony shrug from the corner of his eye "A little, yeah. Meet him sometimes. He was a nice man"

"Yeah he was"

There's another silence between them, and Steve is actually grateful that Tony didn't ask what happened.

"Has hum" Tony says and waves at the whole wall, at the other pictures too "Any of the others also gone in your shift?"

Steve licks his lips and looks around. He swallows and points at a man three pictures behind "Erskine" He says lowly "He was my instructor"

"Oh..." Tony says in the same volume.

Steve looks at the woman next to him and smiles sadly, "I was hum, just a candid. She was a Tenant"

Tony narrows his eyes at the picture "Margaret Carter? Like the Sharon girl?" He looks at Steve.

Wow, he didn't expect Tony to know their names "Yes. Peggy, she was Sharon's older sister"

"Oh. Okay"

"Yeah. I-I wasn't there but... I knew her" Tony nods slowly. And then Steve pinches his lips and the last person he knew in that wall was next to Coulson "And that's Riley. Long story"

Tony hums "I'm sorry"

"Thanks" Steve says honestly, he then turns to Tony and asks "Have you lost people too?"

Tony frowns a little "I lost but I was never really close to anyone I guess. I'm not very good at making friends" He smirks at Steve, though that is really just uncomfortable "But I can tell at least two people who still make me cry"

Steve looks at Tony's face and that's probably the most honest expression he saw on the man. So Tony is human huh.

In silent agreement they walk inside, they both greet the team but the answers are all directed at Steve. Steve does not like the separatism but Tony shrugs it off walking to the only person who seems to handle him: Bruce.

Breakfast is interrupted by a call, a gas leak in a building but the evacuation went fine and the building was safe without accidents. And during the rest of the day everything was calm until almost the end of the shift...

"They say he slept with all the woman at that cartel and he was kicked out because he called their Battalion Chief a pig" Clint is saying and Natasha chuckles near the lockers.

Steve ignores them, heading to his locker but then Natasha is saying "That seems like a bunch of made up gossip, but knowing Stark it may be true"

"He is a jerk. Everyone from every unit I know has been with him at least a week and they all spit his name like their saying 'dog shit on my shoes'"

"Adorable. How long do you think he'll stay here?"

"It must be hard to kick out the Mayor's son so until he really pisses off Fury? It can't take that long"

Steve narrows his eyes and says "Actually many units just didn't accept him"

The duo turns to him "What? Really?" Clint says with disbelief "If they can do it, why didn’t Fury?"

Steve shrugs "I think he knows him from before. Tony knew Coulson"

"That's interesting" Natasha says thoughtfully and Clint nods.

"But you should stop gossiping about a colleague" Steve says "Common guys, what is happening in this firehouse?"

"Well, first of all" Clint says and suddenly closes his locker with too much force, making it bang horribly loud "We lost our Captain"

It hits Steve like a brick block and Natasha hisses "Clint"

"Secondary. We got a new one" Clint keeps saying "And then, to get worse, we get the Mayor's son. Hurray. Happy life, let's just deal with it shall we?"

"Clint goddammit-" Natasha is saying angry but whatever it was about to happen they get a call.

[Truck 616, Squad 5, Ambulance 13. Car accident on Down Town Bridge]

Steve doesn't look at them when he turns to run outside again. Forget about it, forget about it, forget about it is the mantra in his head. He can't let this affect him, he has to remember what his therapist said: If he lets the guilt consume him, it will only affect his job, no matter how much Clint is right the best he can do is do his best.

Sam eyes him when they´re getting in the trucks but there's no time to talk. Four minutes they’re at the car accident, three cars went against each other in the bridge and one of them was hanging at the broken barrier, almost falling and with civilians still inside.

"Okay, Rogers take your team to the bridge, Sam I want the other cars safe before a gas fire starts"

"Yes, Chief” They yell at the same time.

Steve’s team immediately follows him to the car, “Steve, we have two people inside. Both bleeding out” Jane yells already at the passenger seat, at the same time Darcy is looking through the window saying “We’ll get you out of here”

“Bruce, Betty we need you” He says to the radio “Can you get them out?”

He sees Thor checking the door and shaking his head “We’ll have to break it down”

“Loki, bring the crowbar! Darcy, Jane open the door. Thor, Nat I’ll need your help to-“

Suddenly the car makes a scratching sound and they see the car rolling forward into the fall to the driveway bellow. Steve eyes widen but Thor, Nat, Jane and Darcy quickly push the car down to stabilize it.

Natasha looks at him as they let go and says “It won’t last, it will fall”

“Steve” Jane calls showing how the front seats where now half hanging out the bridge.

“Can you do it?” Steve asks and the woman nods while Darcy receives the machine to open the door. Steve turns to the rest “Okay, we need to find a way to push the car-“

“We should grab a robe, go under the car and tie a cord to hold it from the front” Tony interrupts.

Steve eyes him for a second and shakes his head “No. Won’t work, it’s too heavy. We’ll push it from the back of the car”

“The front wheels are hanging, it won’t work! You have to at least have a hold on the front!”

“I said no, Stark”

“Maybe from the sides” Natasha says.

Steve thinks, watching Jane uncertain on opening the door, her eyes saying ‘find a fast way to hold it or we won’t save them’.

“We’ll put the anchor at the back, just hold it for enough time for Jane to take the civilians out”

“That’s risky” Darcy points out.

“When was our job not?”

But he does look at Jane in a silent ‘can you do it?’ and she nods. He trusts her.

Then “What the fuck?” Loki shouts.

When Steve looks, his heart skips a beat, Tony is crouching near the fall of the bridge, with only a loose robe around his waist "Tony, what are you doing?!"

"I can do this Cap!" Tony says climbing down the wall. Steve immediately grabs the robe and so does Thor cursing under his breath.

"Get out of there!" Steve yells.

"I have to put the anchor under the car, it's the only way to push it up"

"That's too dangerous! Come back up, it's an order!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you in order to do my job!"

Steve grunts furious. "Jane?"

"Thirty seconds, Steve"

"Loki connect the anchor to the truck, push it at my signal" Steve orders "Thor can you handle Tony?"

"Yes Captain"

"Nat come help him out. Darcy help Jane bring the civilians out" Steve let's go of the robe as Natasha picks it and walks to the point of the bridge, lifting his hand, ready to give Loki the warning to push "Jane, I'm waiting for your signal" He says to the woman now opening the car door.

"Steve!" Natasha yells as he crouches "What are you doing?"

But Steve ignores her, knotting a cord into a hopefully safe part of the ruined railing as he watches Tony put the anchor under the car.

"They're out!" Jane yells just at the time Tony shouts "Done!"

Steve lowers his finger and Loki starts the truck, the equilibrium is not right with the loss of the human weight and the anchor gets out of place. Steve only needs to hear Tony's "Oh-uh" to know the car will fall on top of him, he jumps.

He ignores the team yelling after him, his angle is perfect when Tony takes his belt, Steve grabs him around the waist and swings them down and away from the route the car takes falling.

There's a defeating crash under them and it takes only three second for the car to explode just under where Steve is hanging carrying all of Tony's weight.

Tony arms clutch around Steve's shoulder as he looks at where his dead was about to be, and Steve can feel the man shivering in his arms, the little sign of fear is the only thing that takes away Steve wish to let the idiot just fall the fuck down.

"I-I-I just wanted to avoid that... that explosion" Tony whispers.

"There was no way to avoid that explosion Tony" Steve says between gritted teeth "That's why I gave that order"

"I'm... sorry" Tony says weakly. His arms squeeze more tightly around Steve’s shoulder. Steve sighs and also grabs him better, maybe in a too protective way but there was still a chance he could drop Tony. If it felt good to have the man between his arms, well, that was just a coincidence.

Steve looks up to all his unit sighing in relieve to see them alive and they're finally pulled up.

Steve spends the drive back thinking about what happened. A shiver passes by him when he remembers Tony taking off his belt, was he just plain suicidal? Then again he threw himself under the car to save it, and that first day he wanted to stay inside the building just to make sure he saved everyone. Was it… to not take Thor and Nat with him?

Sometimes Steve is not sure if he just cares too much or is just stupid.

Probably both.

When they get to the unit Fury wants to talk only with Tony in his office. He sees Pietro and Clint high fiving each other while other mean comments roll around, but he ignores them, going to his office instead.

Not long after, Sam appears "Stark has crazy guts. Reminds me of someone"

Steve frowns "Was I like that? Erskine really did suffer with me huh" He smirks at his friend.

"At least you were right most of the time." Sam says sitting in his desk. Steve relaxes back in his chair to look at his friend "Though you always needed someone to go save your ass"

"Pffft, I had it handled" Steve waves his hand dismissively.

"You would have never carried her out had I not broken orders to run after you"

"Because she was three times heavier than we both together!" Steve says defensively, breaking in laughs "Not even you would have done it alone"

They both break in laughs, a long ago memory in his minds. When they calm down Sam is shaking his head "I told you one day we would laugh about it"

Steve sighs looking up at the ceiling "Is Tony really brave?"

"Yeah. An idiot. But a brave idiot"

"I kinda admire that..."

"That's probably the only thing to admire in the guy and even that brings us problems" Steve nods at that because, well, it's true. "Anything else you wanna talk about?"

Steve remembers the situation with Clint and groans "Is Bucky making any night shift?"

"How would I know?! Not his mother" Sam says taking his phone out. Steve laughs "So movie night, huh?"

"Yes. Bring the beers!"

They talk for a while, Steve explains what happened with Clint, Sam tells him some of the gossip going around, mostly about Tony and his seemingly playboy slash bad boy fame around, they talk about Sharon and Steve's still ridiculous crush on her, they talk about Bucky and a while after Sam decides to leave Steve to his report, there's a recognizable knock at his door.

"Come in"

"Hey Cap" Tony gets in. He closes the door and leans against it. Steve turns his body to Tony.

"Hey Tony. How did it go with Fury?"

"Blah blah blah, you're completely irresponsible and incapable of doing anything right, same story since I was born" Tony waves his hands around "He said to come to you, so basically it’s your choice if I stay or not"

Steve leans back "And what do you have to say?"

Tony sighs "You'll seriously make me say it?" Steve just stares at him and Tony rolls his eyes "Look, I shouldn't have ignored your orders. Again. I put us both in danger and I'm sorry"

"What were you thinking?" Steve asks with honest concern "That was incredibly dangerous"

"I just thought that maybe the girls wouldn’t be able to take the civilians in time, and if we anchored the car at least it would give us enough time"

"Tony, I trust my team. I trusted that the girls would do it fast enough. And that's what's lacking you! You don't trust me, your Captain, and you don't trust your team. And it won't work until you do"

Tony sighs frustrated, letting his arms fall on his sides "And how am I supposed to trust you?! You're all a bunch of jerks!"

"And there you go again" Steve throws his hands in the air.

"Look, I'm not as incompetent as I seem-"

"It's being really hard to believe in that"

"I just never have the chance to prove myself"

"You had twice! And you failed"

"I was trying!"

"And you failed trying!" Steve says angry "If you just followed my orders, you'd do better!"

"You don't understand" Tony says just as angry "I always have to prove myself, because when I don't, I always end up out of every fucking unit"

"Okay first, this job is not a game. This is not about you, it's about saving people. So stop proving yourself because no one cares" He sees Tony taken aback, eyes wide as he stumbles back "Second, I'm pretty sure the only reason you’re kicked out of every firehouse is because you're always acting like a complete asshole! You must be happy that your father is the Mayor and can always put you in a new one, but you should give yourself a little more credit and try to obtain things by your own merit!"

Steve sees Tony clench his fists and give a frustration growl "Ah fuck you, Steve!" Tony shouts and suddenly... suddenly it looks like his eyes are watering and Steve feels guilty even though he has no reason to be "You have no fucking idea what you’re talking about!" Tony passes a hand on his hair taking a breath and nods "I'm going to pick my things and go, tell your friends congratulations for getting rid of me"

Tony turns to open the door but Steve gets up in a flash and pushes the door shut again from behind Tony "Wait" Steve says trying a more calm approach, Fury words about being a Captain in his mind. Tony sighs and slowly turns, still looking down, an unusual defeated look seen on him.

"Is that what people say of me?" Tony says and looks up with a tired expression "That I'm here because of my father?"

"Aren't you?" Steve asks honestly and Tony laughs weakly, looking down again.

"It's the opposite actually" He says lowly and Steve only hears because he just now notices how close they are, with Steve's hand still in the door and Tony between him.

"What do you mean?"

Tony looks up at him "I'm kicked out because of my father"

"What?" Steve says frowning.

Tony shrugs "I want to be a fireman. My father doesn't. Whenever we have a fight and decide we hate each other again he just needs to make a call, ask a favor, make a threat and I lose my dream job" Tony rolls his eyes but Steve can hear it in his voice how important and personal it is "I always try again. Then I'm kicked out. Until people just stop accepting me in any cartel, unless they're crazy courageous rebellious motherfuckers like Nicholas Fury" Tony snorts.

Suddenly a whole new image is set in Steve's mind. "No way..." He whispers in disbelief.

"Look" Tony says his hands calmly touching Steve's chest and pushing him away, Steve gives a little step back "I'm not saying this for you to go all pity on me. I would truly appreciate it if you didn't comment on this around, it's just..." Tony lets a puff of air leave his mouth and looks away "This is probably my last change, God you have no idea how lucky I was Fury actually let me stay here, what he's risking, and I'm already blowing it up by being, well, me" Tony swallows and looks back at Steve "You seem like a very cool righteous guy, and I should have trusted you, so I just want to honestly ask you to just give me one more chance" Tony shows him a finger "And I'll try my whole best to always follow your orders and do things right. Please. Just one opportunity"

Steve sighs and gives another step back. Wow, the Mayor is always such a great guy, it's hard to believe what Tony is saying, but people are not always are what they appear to be, especially politicians. Tony could also be lying to him, wouldn't be a surprise, but Steve still feels like believing him. And anyway, with this kind of pleading Steve is just naturally weak.

"Tony, I’ll give you one more opportunity to stay here. It's my obligation as a Captain to at least try give recruits a chance to get better" Tony eyes widen surprise "But I´m going to ask you to try and get along with the rest of the team"

"Sure" Tony says too fast. And then a smile starts forming on his lips "God, you're serious?"

"Well, yeah"

"Fuck" Tony breaths out. Then suddenly he jumps and hugs him, and Steve shamefully squeals "Thank you Steve, Captain my Captain"

Steve does not blush at that, at all.

He awkwardly pats Tony's back "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Just work good"

Tony steps back with a big grin in his face, and goddammit it's so beautiful, Steve has to smile too "Will do!" Then his smile falls "But hum, seriously can we just keep this..." He waves between them.

"I'll ask Fury about it" Steve warns, because he'll want to know if Tony is lying. Tony doesn't seem to react much at that soooo "But the rest of the team will not hear it from me. It's something personal about you, I'll respect it"

A relieved smile forms in Tony's lips "Thank you Steve"

"And I'm actually happy you told me about it"

Tony scratches the back of his head "Yeah but let's not talk about it anymore"

Steve chuckles "Okay" And after they've shared a little too long stare, Tony blurs about going to meet a friend and seeing him tomorrow and Steve waves him goodbye.

Yeah. Okay. This was going okay.

Next day "What a beautiful day to work today" Is Tony’s greeting. A wave of groans sounds around.

Clint says "No way he's still here"

And Tony just grins saying "Yeah, get used to that. I'm known to have lucky in life"

Steve just watches from where he's eating cereal at the table, Tony is as always confident and elegant, but when he meets Steve's eyes his smile is a little more suave "Morning Tony" He says and his dramatic team gasps.

"Morning Cap. Tell me those are not cornflakes, why do people even eat that?!" He says walking to him and shaking the card box "Tastes like the damn card"

"Only you to know that right?" Wanda says and a group laughs.

Steve frowns a little, watching Tony's face as the man rolls his eyes and tells they bicker like kindergartens. It's like Tony says something completely rude and offensive but he doesn't even meant it to sound like that even though it completely does.

I mean, he wouldn't just smile like that at Steve and walk to him just to offend what he's eating, makes no sense.

"You don't like cornflakes?" Steve asks calmly taking Tony off whatever words war he was having with everyone, he looks at Steve a little confused.

"Hum, no. Unless you drown them in sugar"

"There's sugar in the kitchen" Steve points. The room falls unusually silent, even Tony lifts an eyebrow.

"Well, thanks" He walks to the kitchen where Jane gives him a bowl, spoon, the milk and sugar "Thanks darling" Tony says and Steve frowns, is he seriously flirting with Jane? But then he sits next to Steve, actually putting more sugar than is healthy and joining the cereals. "I had a sugar overdose once" He says casually "I was ten but still, not very clever of me"

"Just try not to have another" Steve answers taking the sugar pot away from Tony and the man chuckles. Steve smiles, he looks around where everyone is eyeing them with weird looks, and shrugs.

Maybe Tony is simply not as bad as they all thought he was.

After every one goes slowly back to normal, Maria appears in the room calling for him "Rogers, Fury wants you in his office"

Steve immediately gets up and walks inside the office. Fury is behind his desk and just makes signal for Steve to close the door and sit "Good morning Rogers" He says.

"Morning Chief"

Fury rest his arms on his table and all his attention is on Steve then "So Stark stays?"

"Yes, Chief" Steve nods "As the Captain is my job to guide him, and for that I should at least give him another opportunity" He can't help but smirk a little at that.

For the first time in mouths, Fury smiles at him "Well said, Rogers"

"Thank you Chief. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Where do you know Tony Stark from?" He shamefully asks. If Fury doesn't want to answer, he won't anyway.

Fury eyes him a little and then says "I have a close relationship with the Mayor. I always knew his son"

"Is it true? That the reason Tony is always changing from units is because of the Mayor?"

"Tony told you that?"

"Yes"

"Yeah, it's true. His personality doesn’t help, you can imagine" Fury sits back in his chair.

"You could have just told me that"

"Not mine to say. And a recruit’s life shouldn't determine how you perceive their work" Steve nods and gets up to excuse himself to leave, but Fury interrupts "Steve"

"Yes, Chief?" He asks worried.

Fury sighs and sits straighter "That's why I put him with you" Steve frowns confused "I knew you would be the only person understanding enough. Have patience with him, it's a personal request"

"I'll do my best sir" Steve says surprised at how honest he's being. Even though his relationship with Fury has been uncomfortable in the last months, Steve still wants to please him.

Maybe things haven't changed so much in this house. They all just forced it too.

Steve gets out of the office feeling a little better with himself, he's done something right!

 


	3. Team Bonding

  
Steve is laying in his bed when suddenly Tony jumps on top of him, Steve eyes wide at the man currently locking his thighs and oh my God! He can feel his own cheeks burn and tries to immediately sit up. Tony just grins at him seeming completely oblivious of how that kind of intimacy can affect Steve "To-Tony!"

"Is this you?" Tony says showing Steve a picture and Steve stops in his panic.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was on that wall" Tony waves his hand to nowhere in specific, and then points again at the picture "But is it? Is it you?"

Steve looks at the group photo, taken during his training and winces. He hates that photo, he looks like a stick draw. "Yeah... that was during my training, let's just say I've worked out since then"

Tony laughs sitting up on the side of the bed and Steve takes that moment to sit up too and away from the why-personal-space man "Oh my God, Steven!" Tony says holding the picture with his two hands and looking at it with way too much shine in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know..."

"You were so cute!" Tony squeals and Steve eyes widen.

Okay. That's not usually how people react, and reacted, when they see him like that. Steve chuckles uneasily "That's not usually what people say"

"What?" Tony looks at him with honest disbelief "No way, you look like a five year old baby who hasn't been eating because he gives his food to abandoned cats"

Steve wants to be offended but he actually laughs at that, shaking his head. "Exactly. And I was nineteen trying to be a tough fireman"

"Aww but Steve you were really cute. Not that you aren't anymore Captain" Tony eyes him mischievously and okay, Steve is not blushing, he's not! And he will forever deny he hoped Tony was actually flirting with him.

"Well, hum, thanks" Steve says looking away while scratching the back of his head.

"Is this Sam?" Tony points.

Steve looks at the man who's supporting his arm around his shoulders "Oh, yeah. We trained together"

"Humm" Tony hums nodding "You two do seem close" He says sounding way too casual, Steve eyes him weirdly "You’re close friends then?"

"Oh. Yeah, he's one of my best friends"

"Ah" Tony says keeping his eyes on the picture. "So hum, I see you and Sharon talking sometimes" The topic throws Steve out of guard "You seem very..." Tony coughs in his hand "With each other" God! Even Tony noticed?!

"There's nothing between us" Steve says too fast and Tony looks at him with acceptable disbelief. "I mean. It can’t, obviously, when we're in the same truck and I'm her superior. It would be unacceptable, unprofessional"

Tony lifts an eyebrow "But you do-"

"Meh" Steve shrugs exaggeratedly "There's is nothing. Never have. Just... this hum, awkward pinning? Let's change subject"

Tony just chuckles a little and says "Okay" Which Steve is grateful for, he hates people making fun of his nonexistent romantic abilities "So about what you said yesterday, about me and the team that is" Tony says putting the picture in Steve's bed "I've been thinking about it"

"Yeah? How's it going?"

Tony opens his mouth but then he just sighs, he turns to Steve wincing and says "They don't like me"

"They just don't know you"

"The thing is" Tony says gesturing with his hands "Even people who know me, usually don't"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm just me and apparently that's the problem"

"Common, you have to have friends" Steve points out.

"Of course. There's Rhodey, and Pepper..." He counts with his fingers "And Happy? And hum..." Tony pinches his lips "I don't think that's the point" He says turning to Steve.

"Well, so ask them what’s so wrong about you. They know you better"

"Yeah it's always something to do with the way I talk or what I say, but those are things really hard for me to control"

"Well then, you're going to have to learn to" Steve says and Tony lets go a puff of air, almost pouting. Steve resists laughing at how adorable it is.

"What hum, what don't _you_  like in me?" Tony says and if Steve didn’t known better he would say Tony sounded shy.

"Well, let's see" Steve taps his first finger on his chin "You're rude"

"I'm not rude, I'm just honest"

"You don't listen to what people say"

"Yeah, okay fair"

"And..." You're incredibly sexy "You're smug"

"Smug?" Tony says disgusted "Me?"

"Yeah, you're always bragging about yourself" Steve shrugs.

Tony huffs, and then laughs "God, brag? My self-esteem is practically nonexistent. You’re serious?"

"Well, humble you're not for sure"

"Maybe... oh yeah, Rhodey always says something about me putting on a show. Which I don’t" Tony says and then mutters to himself "I think…"

"Well, I'll help you find it out" Steve puts a hand on his shoulder and Tony looks up at him with a fond expression "I'm going to make you part of the team"

Tony smiles and Steve smiles back, because he likes that smile "Thank you Captain"

Ugh  _Captain._

"Hey Bruce!" Tony calls out suddenly, and Steve looks back to see the paramedic passing by, now looking at them. He smiles and Steve frowns at it "Good talking to you Cap" Tony pats his shoulder getting up "Let's keep this up" He winks before walking to Bruce already saying "You're not going to believe..."

Steve watches as Tony hand falls on top of Bruce's shoulders and pushes them both out of the room, Bruce laughing to whatever Tony just said. And Steve has no idea why it annoys him so much.

Yeah, Tony just walked away from him to go talk with Bruce, but they're obviously closest friends since Tony arrived. Bruce always treated Tony well since that first day while Steve was an asshole, so yeah he kinda deserves the exchange.

But why does it still bothers him so much…?

Steve shakes his head pushing those thoughts aside and decides to go see what everyone else is doing.

 

Next day Steve is looking at Coulson's picture when Tony and Bruce arrive together, he rolls his eyes for no rational reason and greets them "Hey guys"

"Morning Steve" Bruce says. While Tony touches his arm and smiles at him, saying almost shyly "Good morning Steve"

Steve has no idea if he smiles or just makes a weird face because he loses track of his senses when Tony slides his hand on his chest, and Steve dumbly watches him walk inside. What was that?

"Hi Tony..." He says too, too late! And then blushes because when he looks forward Bruce is still there, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

Steve clears his throat feeling altogether awkward, and Bruce thank God just says "Let's go inside" Steve sighs and is about to walk with Bruce when he remembers something, and stops the man by his arm "Huh?" Bruce looks at him confused.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Bruce says turning to him and pushing up his glasses.

"What hum, I mean... what do you think of Tony?" He says, hopping it didn't sound too weird to ask.

"Oh hum, he... talks way too much" Bruce smiles and Steve chuckles.

"Yeah, he's a little annoying" Steve agrees.

"He's nice" Bruce shrugs “I like him”

Something uneasy falls on Steve’s stomach at the confession but he ignores it, asking curiously "But why... why is it so hard to-" Steve fights with his words "I don't know, he's just so mean sometimes. But he doesn't look like he's mean?" Steve says and okay, maybe coming asking this to Bruce was a stupid idea. He should have thought it better but Bruce is the only one who likes him… too.

Bruce twists his lips, seeming to be thinking, and then says "Come with me" He softly picks Steve's hand and guides him to the entry, but they stop behind the doorway where no one inside sees them and Bruce finger touches his lips in a signal to be quiet and listen in secrecy, so Steve concentrates on what is happening inside.

"... No really, it looks like a snake swallowed this couch. Green and brown, who the hell choose this colors?!"

Steve grins in amusement. Now that Tony pointed it out, that sofa really is ugly.

"And now the fireman is a furniture stylist" Pietro sarcastic voice is heard. Steve frowns, why did the team act so bad at a joke?

"You are all blind" Tony says in an exasperated voice.

Steve looks back at Bruce confused and the man pushes him back some steps again "When I asked Tony why he acted so rudely when he arrived here he told me he didn't meant it. He was just trying to be funny and friendly but everyone seemed angry at receiving him"

Steve frowns and tries to remember what happened that first time but can’t "We misinterpreted him?" Steve asks, he was already suspicious of this.

"Yes. Because it's not what he says Steve" Bruce explains "It's how he looks"

"What do you mean?" Steve says even more confused. Bruce was really terrible at explaining himself.

Bruce sighs "Tony. He looks confident, therefore smug and full of himself" Bruce explains "It's what he looks like naturally even when it's not what he's trying to transmit" Steve eyes wide as he starts to understand "When we're hearing him from here, we automatically know he's just trying to make a friendly joke, but for those who look at his face and see his usual smirk, just assume he's making fun of something or someone"

"Oh my God" Steve says honestly surprised "How do you know that?!"

Bruce shrugs "I'm just observant"

"And you didn't care to tell me this?"

"I just did" Bruce frowns "You just asked. I'm not going to randomly explain this to people when they don't even care"

Steve sighs, he can't believe it "So it's all a corporal expression problem?"

"Not everyone is good expressing themselves. The same way you can't flirt with Sharon, Tony can't appear nice"

"And you cannot not sound like a factual hermit scientist" Steve says and Bruce groans throwing his head back. Steve laughs and fondly shakes Bruce's curls "I'm kidding, you're lovely Bruce"

"Thank you Steve" Bruce says rolling his eyes fondly and walking inside.

So okay, thanks to Bruce's so strangely specific and useful information, Steve has something to work from when he didn't really think he would have.

It’s a good start!

Steve follows Bruce inside to a still going war "Bruce, for fucks sake, tell them that the couch is horrible" And yeah, Steve could see it in the way Tony was seated at the table, with his legs crossed and his face a frown that could be seen as anger when in fact it’s confusion, the why maybe they all didn't like Tony.

"I like all colors" Bruce says in a voice that leaves no argument as he walks to the coffee machine.

"Tony, why don't you just shut up?" Natasha says with an eyebrow raised in annoyance.

Steve decides to save Tony from this one, making himself present with a "Well in fact this couch  _is_ ugly, just don't say it next to Fury. It's from his time"

Several faces look surprised at him and Tony breaths out a "Thank you! God, I was starting to think I was the only normal person here"

"Traitor" Darcy hisses what everyone is probably thinking, if Clint's deadly glare was any prove.

Steve walks to sit in front of Tony and doesn't miss the man's smile "So how are you?" He asks, forcefully ignoring the fact everyone was looking at them like aliens.

"I've been better" Tony grins "But what's the problem with everyone and jokes in this place?"

Steve looks at the cup of water on the table and has an idea. "Maybe it's because your jokes are dry" And picking the cup Steve splashes water in Tony's face.

Tony shuts his eyes in reflex and there's some gasps around them in surprise, suddenly Steve is nervous if he's gone too far? It was really just a little bit of water on Tony's forehead, nothing enough to wet his clothes or something, just let some drops fall on the table, but still...

When Tony opens his eyes with disbelief Steve masters a cocky grin so he knows he was kidding, and just like that Tony starts laughing "The hell?" Tony laughs again "What the hell was that for, Steve?! Oh my God"

Steve laughs relieved and hands him napkins "Just trying to prove a point" Steve says and looks at Bruce direction looking for approval. Bruce is just eyeing them curiously so still not a bad move.

"What point? That you can ruin my makeup?!" Tony says cleaning his face.

Steve frowns "You use makeup?"

Tony stops and eyes him with disbelief "Do you all take everything I say literally?"

"Apparently" Steve says wincing "You just look so cocky all the time that we just take you too seriously when in fact" Steve says pointedly for everyone, but his eyes are on those curious brown ones and Steve shamelessly pocks his forehead "You're just silly"

And like that, Tony's smile becomes something warm and he says "I'm not silly, stop treating me like a child" and of course, a splash of water is thrown into Steve's face as revenge. Steve closes his eyes and starts laughing, hearing Tony laugh too.

"Revenge. Not childish at all" He says opening his eyes to see Tony beautiful laugh.

"What. The fuck. Is happening here?" Clint says and Steve is stopped from answering what's probably everyone's thought by a call.

 

[Truck 616, Squad 5, Ambulance 13. Chemical fire on 43B Street ]

 

They all get up in unison, Steve quickly passing a napkin on his face before running with the others to the trucks, a brief smile passing between him and Tony in the run.

Steve sits next to Natasha in the truck and she narrows her eyes at him "What was that?"

"I think we judged him too quickly" Steve points his head at Tony on the other side.

Natasha eyes widen a little and she looks skeptically at him again "Are you sure?"

"Find out by yourself. You'll have time"

Natasha just huffs but her smile tells him she believes in him, and Steve feels way too proud at this accomplishment.

When they get to the factory the chemical fire is visible from almost every window and the smoke is covering the whole block. Steve starts immediately making strategies to stop the fire while Fury some feet away from him asks one of the civilians already outside, coughing and covered in dust. "How many people are still inside?"

"We had time to evacuate the whole building" The man says, interrupting to couch some more "But block B" The man points to a corner "They got stuck, too many debris. The fire started on top but I don't know if they can be alive"

"Okay" Fury nods, a hand in the man's shoulder in a silent comfort "Sam get your squad to start fighting the fire, Steve-"

"On it Chief" Steve interrupts already making a signal for his team to follow him to Block B, while Sam answers their usual "Yes Chief"

The job is done routinely quickly and all Steve orders are safely followed by every member of his team. They get everyone outside safely, if anyone was somehow left behind it was too late. The building would collapse anytime now so they had to turn the water on.

"Clear" He says to Fury, turning to see Tony bring the last civilian out.

"Not clear! Not clear!" Tony yells, handing the woman he was carrying to Betty and Bruce. Steve frowns at him "I saw a shadow, there was someone in a lab we didn't check, I saw it!" Tony says with despair on his eyes.

"How sure are you?" Steve asks.

Tony pinches his lips "60%"

"Not enough. Turn the water!" Fury yells.

"No! But I saw it, we have to make sure" Tony says pointing desperately at the building.

"Tony. It's too late" Steve says calmly.

Tony eyes widen and he looks back at the building like he's considering running back again, before he looks back at Steve. "If he's there we’ll cook him alive, we can't do that"

"It's too dangerous now. We can't go back, this is an order Tony"

Tony makes a frustration noise turning around, but then turns back to Steve and says very calmly "Steve you told me to trust you, and I do but you have to believe me when I tell you to trust me too now, we can do this, fifteen seconds I swear"

Steve looks at Tony's desperate look, then back at the house, then Tony and then Fury about to mouth 'no' but Steve already made his decision "Chief, fifteen seconds" And faster than he could he runs inside pushing Tony with him, however yelled behind them was too late.

It takes them twenty seconds but they do bring someone, alive, outside. The water’s turned on and the paramedics immediately get the man, the relieved smiles of their team is evident, and somewhere between the fury in his eyes, Fury's also seems relieved "You two are in trouble" Fury warns.

Steve just smirks at him and Tony sends him a kiss "Miscalculated sorry, but you know it's not today you're getting rid of me"

Fury just grunts and turns to give other orders.

Steve is suddenly hugged and jumps a little surprised "You idiot" Sharon says in his shoulder. "That was stupidly dangerous"

And for the first time Steve doesn't feel like flushing and falling on his knees for being hugged by her, maybe it's the adrenaline but he just hugs her back and says. "Worth it"

She steps back shaking her head and walks away. Steve receives some more exasperated looks from his colleagues as they walk away until his eyes finally fall on Tony. He's not even looking at him, his face turned to the other side like he didn't want to see something and Steve frowns confused "You okay?"

"Huh?" Tony turns to him confused "Oh, I'm fine. Never been better! Just saved a life" He smiles.

Steve smiles back "Yeah. Thanks to you"

"No. Thanks to you" Tony says softly and steps closer to him. Steve does the same. "For believing in me" He says sounding so honest, his eyes so beautiful and his lips so tempting.

"The trust has to work both ways, hasn't it?" Steve says, his hand instinctively touching Tony's arm.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Tony whispers and it's like the best melody on the world. His eyes close a little and he seems to be getting so close until-

"EVERYONE INSIDE!" Fury yells and they practically jump a foot aside, clumsily walking back to their truck. No one seemed to have been looking at them, and if they were Steve has no idea what they'd see.

Gosh, he has no idea what was happening himself.

Adrenaline. Yeah, the adrenaline!

 

In the showers, Pietro finally blurs "Steve what the fuck?!"

Steve looks confused at where Pietro is under his shower, midway to putting soap around himself "Which fuck?" Steve asks bluntly.

"Tony fuck!" Pietro says like it's obvious.

"This shower conversations get weirder and weirder" Loki says a shower away.

"I mean, now you’re his BFF?! When the hell did that happened? Are you seriously joining his reign of evil?"

"I was pondering the same" Thor says.

Steve sighs and turns to them "Look guys, I think we judged Tony too quick. He's actually not as bad as he looks like"

"I'm pretty sure he is" Clint comments without looking at him.

"I can't tell you what to think of him, but I'm asking for the sake of this unit unification that you try to get along with Tony instead of immediately attacking him. Maybe you'll be surprised that he's not has intended on offending you as he seems to be"

"Sorry" Loki says looking serious at him "Couldn’t hear your scouts speech too distracted with your penis, could you repeat?"

Clint badly covers his laugh and Pietro snorts, his shoulders shaking as he bits his lip. Thor tries a "Loki!" But it's too late, Steve is way too self-conscious now and he turns to just finish his shower quick and get out of there.

"Hey Steve" Pietro calls and Steve looks at him "I'll try" He offers and Steve smiles thankfully at him.

 

After the shower the evening is quite calm, if a wrestling war in the living room could be somehow described as calm.

When Steve gets home he falls on the couch "God I'm tired" He says.

"How was work?"

"Hot" He answers and hears Bucky laugh from somewhere in the kitchen.

But all Steve can think about it's a smile. It's a laugh. It's a face, brown eyes, perfect beard. Something shy, something sensual, something leaning into him after a dangerous call. It's a courage, a sensibility, an happiness, a conviction and a honesty. All so perfectly fit in one man.

Steve eyes widen "Holy fuck"

"What?" Bucky says lazily, appearing over the back of the couch.

"Holy. Fuck" Steve says and if Bucky's worried expression was any signal he probably looked panicked.

He was panicking!

Steve groans covering his face with his hands "I can't believe this"

"Steve, what's going on? Come on, don't leave a guy hanging on suspense" Bucky shakes his leg.

"I have a crush" Steve admits "How could I not see it before?"

"What? Sharon again?" Bucky frowns confused.

"Oh no. No, no, no" Steve shakes his head. He hasn't even been thinking about Sharon for weeks "It's Tony" He rasps.

Bucky chuckles "What? The annoying newbie you and Sam were all complaining about?"

Steve groans again loudly, and of course Bucky just laughs even more "Oh my God! Let me call Sam. This is hilarious"

"You're the worst friend ever"

"Oh shut it! Just deal with it Steve, it's not the first time you have a crush on an idiot. Remember when you meet Sam-OUCH!" Bucky yelps when Steve throws him a couch pillow, already sat up.

"We have a deal of not touching that subject ever again"

Bucky just laughs, holding his hands up. "Okay, okay. God, you're so dramatic"

"Oh shut up!" Steve says falling on the couch again and covering his face.

He likes Tony. Oh God he totally has a thing for Tony, how didn’t he see this coming. Fuck!

"Yo Sam, you won't believe it!" He hears Bucky say and groans. Gosh, where's the privacy goddammit!

After Sam comes over and he’s laughed at and patted in the back sometimes, Steve finally goes to sleep thinking of Tony is a less stressful way. The crush is there, nothing could be done about it, and by self-experience Steve should just accept it and let it go. With luck it would pass.

Even though with love, luck never seemed to be on his side.

 

Next day Steve is able to keep himself calm until Tony appears in the doorway, then his heart literally skips and oh how better it is when you’re not aware of it. Now he has no freaking idea how he should act near Tony! Internal groan.

"Good morning, good morning" Tony says walking inside but immediately stops in his tracks when Natasha actually answers.

"Good morning Stark"

Tony blinks up at her, then Betty and Jane say "Good morning"

Darcy seems to just follow their lead saying "Morning?"

"Hey there, Mister highness" Pietro says dangling in the chair, there was a smirk on his face but he didn't sound malicious at all. Steve smiled proudly.

"Morning my friend, how are you today?" Thor asks cheerfully as always.

Loki mutters "Everything solved by a naked pep talk in the shower" And Steve fights to not face palm himself.

Sam just holds up his hand in a greeting saying "Hey dude" And Clint does a reluctant noise on his throat and is probably shoved in the ribcage by Natasha, then mutters a "Hey"

Tony stays frozen in the middle of the room eyeing everyone for some seconds and then finally says. "Okay. This was creepy" But before everyone can take it back he just smiles and says "Hey guys, everything okay. Thor how are you? Fancy to see you all being nice, it's almost like- oh shit, am I going to die?!"

Steve chuckles and finally he's not the only one to laugh. Tony shifts uncomfortably at the attention, who would say, and Pietro says "Oh Tony, you're not gonna tell me you’re shy now"

"Is this a prank or something?"

"I wish" Clint says and throws a paper at Tony's forehead. Tony picks the paper back with a smirk and throws it back but Clint moves away and yells "Faaaaail"

There's a burst of laughs around, and Tony rolls his eyes, but with a smile on his lips "Jerk, I'll catch you, you'll see"

"Ooooh a challenge, this calls for the bet table guys" Darcy says.

"I bet on me" Tony answers walking to Steve with a questioning look.

"On what? This is so confusing" Jane laughs.

"The day anything in this cartel makes sense, Pietro hair system will also make"

And once again, a wave of 'ooooh's rolls around while Pietro shouts him a middle finger and through all the bickering it's honest fondness.

And when Tony reaches him all of Steve worries are left behind. He's not actually as nervous as he thought he would be, and suddenly talking with Tony just seems so easy "Mission accomplished" He says just between them as the rest of the team keeps bickering around.

"You did this?" Tony asks with disbelief.

"Not really" Steve says smiling "I just..." He shrugs "Gave a little push. You did the rest"

"How?"

"Being yourself" Steve pats his shoulder. And the way Tony stares at him intensively makes Steve want to kiss him! Damn, could he have a chance?

No. No, no, no, no, professionalism. He can't date a colleague. Tony is out of his reach right now, no way.

"Breakfast?" Bruce interrupts them and yeah, that's how Steve ends up in a conversation with Thor while Tony goes lose some battles on Mario Cart with the rest of the fanatics, being a quite calm loser after having bragged so much and Steve just sees himself more and more screwed up knowing he's totally falling in love.

Not even with Sharon he hit so hard...

The day went calmly, if Steve freaking out for liking Tony and constantly wanting to know where he was could be called calmly.

When the end of the shift arrived Steve finally had his time alone with Tony - he dressed purposely slow to be the last one leaving the locker room, ignoring Sam's suggestive eyebrow dance when he dismissed him, and maybe luck was on his side because Tony was also the last one staying.

"Sooo" Tony dragged the word when everyone went out and the room finally fell silent, sat in the lockers benches.

"Yeah" Steve agrees too nothing, and is too happy to worry about it.

"Nice day. I guess I have to thank you again, because hum" Tony waves his hand around "The team. Yeah, they're apparently very cool" Tony says with narrowed eyes, then beams "Oh and I tried to work out what I said and how I said it. Bruce helped me out and I think it worked!"

Steve only flinched a little at the mention of passing time with Bruce and oh, oh no jealousy. He's the worse! And then he throws that thought to the back of his mind because he has to smile proudly at Tony.

"Yeah, you did. And I'm really happy for you"

"Wow. So this is what it feels like to be part of a unit?" Tony balances his legs on the bench like a child "Interesting"

Steve sits next to Tony "We're like a family here" Steve admits and then twists his lips "We used too, at least"

"You're a good Captain you know?" Tony says lowly and Steve sighs "For me you were"

"I hate being called that"

"Can I ask you... what happened?"

Steve looks at him "What do you know?"

"That Coulson died in a call. You became Captain which was his title, and that you don't like it? And that many people around here don't like it either" Tony shrugs and looks away "Bruce said it wasn't his right to tell the specifics. But I see now, some treat you in a certain too professional way when you're in fact a quite friendly person"

Steve nods and looks away too "It was also my fault Coulson died" Steve admits and he can feels Tony tensing next to him "That's what you’re missing"

"Wha-"

"I was the only person there, that could somehow save him" Steve pinches his lips "And I couldn't"

Tony hand falls on his shoulder and it's like a slap on his face, all the pain he keeps bottled inside wanting to brush out. Steve bites his lip "Hey..." It’s Tony's voice. So comforting.

"I was there Tony, there was so much fire, it was all breaking down" Steve whimpers, flash backs crossing his mind "I was so close to him"

"Wow, Steve" Tony turns him and Steve quickly accepts his embrace, slowly breaking down.

"We got the man outside" Steve sobs, gripping Tony's shirt and he passes his hand on Steve's back "And he told me to take him out but it just closed, it just locked! It all happened so fast" Steve breaks down in crying.

"Oh, Steve... I'm so sorry"

"It didn't open. I was so close and I couldn't save him" He cries letting his tears go as Tony hugs him more tightly "I was the only one there, I swear I did everything I could, but... I just... couldn't save him"

"I'm so sorry Steve, I'm here, you hear me? I'm here"

And Steve let it all go, because Tony is here, and his arms feel warm and safe, and Steve just wants all that damn pain away!

Even if for just a second.

Steve has no idea for how long he cried, or for how long they stayed hugging, but he knows he was just too exhausted and emotionally tired to think when he whispered "Thank you Tony" leaning away, and right in the middle of his "No problem Cap" He focused on those beautiful lips and simply kissed them. 


	4. Letting Go

 

It was a brief touch of lips. Steve pushed forward and their lips touched and it just looked like they were made for each other. But it lasts one, two, three seconds and the fact that Tony completely froze was enough to wake Steve up.

He jumped back.

He was an authentic, complete, utterly idiot!

"Why don't we go home?" Tony said very slowly. Steve just nodded, and they got up quite fast in a silent agreement not to talk about this and went their separate ways.

Steve spend the rest of the night in Bucky's bed complaining about how much of an idiot he was, it must have been a really pity act since Bucky only pushed him off the bed twice.

That’s a really idiotic thing to do when someone is just trying to comfort you. Not to mention it's the most unromantic thing to do when you just spilled your guts and tears in another men’s shoulder.

When Steve finally gathers the courage to walk into the unit, he's not sure if he's relieved or not that Tony is occupied talking with Bruce and Jane. They exchange some looks and Steve has no idea what they meant, but apparently they both agree that around everyone is not the best time to talk.

It's not much longer after breakfast that they get the first call.

  
[Truck 616, Squad 5, Ambulance 13. Building on fire on 61 Street]

  
They all get up at the same time and run to the trucks, Steve sits next to Natasha as always but Tony sits in front of him and for several seconds he stares at him unsure if he should say something, do anything.

But like he's reading his mind, Tony says "Don't worry about it Cap. It's all alright" And he smiles.

And wow, a tension Steve didn't even noticed he was carrying drops from his shoulders and he relaxes, a small smile playing on his lips.

Natasha though, leans into him and whispers "Did you slept together?"

Steve turns wide eyed at her smirking face and blurs "NO! No, God Nat..."

She laughs straightening in her seat and says "Okay" and Steve turns his blushing face away. In front of him Tony is raising a questioning eyebrow and Steve just smiles uneasily and shrugs.

They get in the warehouse in three minutes but the place is already on an advanced fire. Steve is jumping out of the truck and Fury is already giving orders "Rogers I want your team inside, Wilson head for the other side, and I want someone preparing the hose!"

Somehow they’re faster than usual. The fire is burning everywhere, they have to constantly change routes, yell warnings at each other, and save people through the fire escape. The fire was spreading quickly and if they wanted to get everyone out they had to work really fast.

“Everyone out!”Fury says too soon and it’s Sam who’s heard from the radio asking.

“Two more minutes chief”

“You have one”

They take most of the people out in less, Steve is running through a corridor to get out when he finds Tony “Let’s go!” He yells. Tony nods and he’s following but he suddenly stops. It takes Steve too long to notice and when he turns Tony is already trying to walk into another room “Tony!”

“Steve, we haven’t checked this one”

“Everyone out. Now” Fury says.

And Steve can hear the ceiling falling into pieces right from where they came. No matter where Tony is getting himself into now, they just don’t have the time "Don't go there Tony!" Steve says coming to the man.

"I have to-"

Steve grabs his arm and says sternly "NO"

"Steve..." Tony stares at him "I don't care what happens to me I won't let anyone else die on my watch because I didn't check"

"What?" But before Steve can react,- Tony shakes himself out of his grip and runs inside the room "Fuck"

Steve sees with honest fear as the ceiling falls and the debris cover Tony's exit "Tony?"

"Fuck! Steve, I can't get out"

And it's like a dejávu, like it's all happening again. Steve carrying a man when the fort door falls shut and locks behind him. _Steve, I can't get out_ was the first thing Coulson yelled. It's how it all started.

And he would never see him again "TONY!"

Steve picks the crow bar trying to push aside the burning debris, anything to get them out the front of that stupid door "Tony, I'm going to get you out" Steve says ignoring the way his voice sounds desperated.

"Steve, this won't open" Tony says too calmly.

"Don't give up!" Steve shouts angrily.

"What? No, I'm just going through the back, there has to be an exit"

"No! I won't leave you, I will open this door" Steve says frustratingly hitting those debris aside. He won't let anyone else die again!

"Steve, calm down okay? I'm going to get out"

"Fuck!" Steve yells, his eyes are burning "I'll get you out! I'll get you out!"

"Steve-"

"Shut up Phil! I'll get you out!"

There's silence on the other side, which only makes him more nervous, but he keeps taking the debris out of the way, ignoring if he gets burn. Coulson was inside, everything is on fire, it will collapse! He'll die because Steve is not fast enough, he’s not strong enough, he can't let that hap-

"Rogers!" His radio buzzes and Steve freezes "Rogers, get out of there! The building will collapse on you"

Fury?

"Rogers can you hear me? Stark is alright, he's out. He escaped from the back" Fury says calmly "Get out of there"

"But... but he's still inside, I didn't save him" Steve says gripping the iron in his hand, but in front of him everything is different. It's not an iron door, it’s a wooden one, now burning. There's debris and there's no innocent civilians moaning next to him. Coulson... he's not inside, he's already dead.

"Steve!" It's Tony's voice in the radio "Steve I'm here, I'm safe! Get out"

Right. Tony ignored his orders again. Went back again, he...

Steve looks one last time at that door, making himself mentally sure there's no one to save there and let's his crowbar fall on the ground before running out.

When he gets outside coughing, everyone is there looking worried at him and he's so angry! There's so many emotions rushing through him, why? Why did Coulson die?!

"Steve-" Tony says taking a step in his direction.

"No" Steve says in a rasped voice and Tony stops, everyone seems surprised and worried but Steve says more sternly "No" He takes his helmet and throws it on the floor, and for some reason his whole unit shrieks or gasps "I fucking told you" Steve yells slowly, and points at a wide eyed Tony "To not go the fuck back inside! What's your problem to just fucking ignore everything I fucking say?!"

He feels something wet on his cheeks and Sam is stepping forward saying "Steve-" but Steve makes a signal for him not to get closer and looks at the rest of the team.

"I can't do this" Steve says distressed and looks directly at Fury "I can't- I'm not a Captain! I'm not Coulson!" Steve points at the helmet "I'm sorry I couldn't save him, I tried everything I could" Steve eyes go to Clint and then to the ground "I really, really tried and I couldn't. I'm not a Captain, I'm sorry. I give up"

And like that, Steve marches out not caring where he goes, he just walks away hoping everyone got the hint he didn't want to be followed.

He can't see anything because it's blurry and of course, he's crying. He tries to clean the tears with his hand but there’s just more drops and he ends up just sitting in a lonely alley, falling on the floor and covering his face with his hands.

It just hurts so much. All the time. He can't do this any longer.

He does crawl in Bucky's bed that night, his friend is clever enough to not ask or throw him out, though Sam probably told him everything, and Steve gets his comfort. Next day, Bucky is also the one who points out he can't run from his problems and Steve knows he’s right, he wasn't everyone to do that.

So he does get up and goes to the unit not sure what he would exactly do. Give up entirely his fireman career, which he probably can't, or just ask Fury to give up his Captain status and still keep him as a simple fireman. He's a not sure if that's also what he wants but these days he's not sure of anything.

And to get worse, he feels guilty for yelling so violently at Tony.

Even if the man acted wrongly, after everything they went through the night before, Tony didn't deserve to deal with all of Steve's accumulated anger and frustration.

Steve sighs when he gets inside, he's early, way too early for someone who's usually the last one in. But he stops once again at Coulson's photo and it's like... it's like he doesn't deserve it.

"I don't deserve it Phil" Steve whispers. He shakes his head and goes inside, there's no one in the main room yet and seeing the place so silent is sad. He walks inside to the beds and sits on his, sighing. In the nightstand is still that photo Tony took from one of the walls and Steve picks it to see his young incredibly tiny self, full of dreams and hopes.

_You were so cute!_

Steve snorts. He can't believe Tony thought he was cute. That man is another thing entirely, he never meant to hurt anyone. He couldn't know that locking himself in a room would trigger Steve.

Steps take Steve off of his thoughts, but he doesn't look up. The person coming sits in the bed in front of his and Steve looks up surprised to see it's Fury

"Chief?" He says in awe. Ah fuck, he's probably fired...

"That's the photo given as missing?" Fury points at the picture.

"It was Tony" Steve blurs.

Fury snorts, which... okay was unusual. At least in the last two months, in front of Steve.

"You know, I meet Phillip in my first years as a candid" Fury says pointing at the photo Steve was holding, and Steve now notices Fury has his helmet in his hands "We weren't the best friends at first but we warmed up" Fury shrugs "He saved my life, I saved his, and we became partners, friends for long years" Fury explains and then looks at the helmet in his hands "And when I became Chief? He was as happy about it as I was..."

Fury caresses the helmet with his thump and Steve shuts his eyes. Fuck, Fury lost one of his closest friends and it was all Steve's fault! Steve looks at the floor and murmurs "I'm sorry..."

"That day, Steve" Fury says and stops. And Steve knows exactly what day Fury is talking about "That day, I was calling for him on the radio. I was hearing you both and I kept calling and none of you answered" Steve furrows his eyebrows at Fury’s tone and looks up to see the man's sad expression, intently on the helmet "I felt as useless as you were feeling. I knew what was about to happen but nothing prepares you for that. So many years of work on this field, you see so many accidents, but you’re never ready for the pain, you know?" Steve nods even though Fury isn’t looking. He knows "And when Coulson told you to leave he finally picked up the radio" Steve eyes widen at that while Fury closes his "His last words were to me and I still hear them loud and clear in my memory, may it be dreams or nightmares, I still remember him. I still miss him"

Fury pinches his lips and looks up at Steve and Steve doesn't know what to say "Chief I-" He starts but Fury just holds his hand up.

"But I didn't blame you" That takes Steve by surprise"I don't blame you" Fury repeats, and shakes his head "I never did. These things happen, it's a part of our job, no one is to blame and me and Coulson, we both knew that. I never meant for you to feel like that. I didn't even thought that you were" Fury holds up the helmet and looks up at him "I just couldn't let go of him" There's a pause but when Fury talks again it's as sternly as he ever does "But when I chose you to be the Captain it was because you are best one for the job"

Steve almost gasps in surprise. What? No... no way.

But Fury looks up into his eyes and keeps going "I believe that you are capable. You’re a leader at heart, you have what it takes to do this job and most importantly you care about those you work with like a true Captain should. I always saw that in you. And Coulson also did. I chose you to take this helmet for a true reason"

Steve covers his mouth. He can't believe what Fury is saying, it can't be true. All this time… Fury didn't hate him?

"But I apologize if I never respected you in it. If I didn't show it. It wasn't because I thought you didn't deserve it, but because whenever I saw you with it... I saw him in you" Fury smiles "And once again. It's just hard to let go" Fury sighs rolling his eyes.

Then he gets up and hands him the helmet. Steve takes it with shaking hands "Now take it, _Captain_ , I won't accept another answer. That's what Coulson would want anyway, don't be so hard on yourself" And just like that Fury pats his shoulder and walks away "That was the first and last pep talk I will give you Captain Rogers, now man up!"

Steve laughs, shaking his head "Yes Chief" He looks at the helmet and smiles even more.

He can hardly believe this, he laughs again.

But... what did Coulson said to Fury in those last words? It leaves him curious but Steve imagines that it's probably personal.

He takes some minutes to look at the helmet and replays Fury’s words in his head, each time more sure he doesn't want to leave this part of him behind.

 _You did good Rogers_ were Coulson’s last words to him. He remembers it now.

Apparently in the end all he wanted was to make Coulson proud, and just Fury’s approval means more than Steve could ever have expected. Was this really all it was needed for him to have his confidence back?

Whatever. All he wanted now was to be the best Captain ever and prove he was worth of Coulson's legacy, because he always has and always will admire him.

He wastes some more time to text all his resolve to Bucky and then gets up of his bed with more strength to face his team. He wants to be their Captain, and if they let him, he will be the best Captain this unit ever had after Coulson!

When he walks back to the main room though, his courage fails. Everyone is there and they all fall silent when he appears except... hum... where’s Tony?

Anyway, Steve cleans his throat, takes a big breath and says "Good morning"

The smiles he receives and the good mornings back to him are enough to relax him a little. Maybe he didn't have to face this so directly. After all, this team is the best!

"You okay?" Natasha touches his arm when he passes by her.

Steve nods and is happy to say honestly "Yeah"

She smiles back and nods pointing for him to go to the counter probably to get his breakfast. He goes and crosses his arms over it saying "So what's today?"

"Something super gourmet to vary a little" Pietro says waving his hands in the air.

Bruce turns from where he is with his back to him and says "It’s really just sandwiches, Steve"

Steve chuckles and then, to his surprise, is Clint who comes around with a sandwich on a plate and puts it front of Steve. Steve looks surprised at him but Clint just smiles "Bruce doesn't know what he's talking about. This are the best sandwiches that you‘ll ever taste in your life, made by the real chief here, Clint Barton, me" Clint grins ridiculously.

"I see" Steve answers smiling a little. Clint hasn't talked with him like this for months...

"Take a bite" Clint says pointing at the plate. And makes a pause before looking into Steve's eyes and making a much more honest smile, before adding "Captain Steve"

There's a beat where everyone in the room seems to fall into silence, and then what is probably Darcy starting, everyone erupts in a big 'OoOoOh' that ends up in laughs. Clint throws his head back in a big groan and Steve laughs as happy as he hadn’t feel in weeks, watching as Pietro puts his arms over Clint teasing him "So feely dude!"

Wanda shouts from somewhere "Finally!"

And Darcy says "Aw so beautiful"

"Yeah just forget who died, because a man cried and someone decided to give us a sermon. That's how problems are solved these days" Loki mutters sarcastically but of course, everyone ignores him and Steve does just the same.

“Hey Steve” Clint mutters, almost a whisper as the team makes noise in the background. Steve looks at him and Clint winces guilty, hesitating before saying “I’m honestly sorry”

He smiles at him “Apologies accepted” And Clint smiles at him.

Then Steve feels an arm over him and looks up to see Sharon smiling at him while the rest of the team keeps teasing a pissed off Clint. She taps his helmet and says "It suits you, you know?"

"Really?" He says way too happy.

"Yeah, very manly" She whispers and Steve laughs.

A hand on his shoulder makes him turn to the other side and Sam is smirking at him "You okay?"

"I guess, yeah" Steve nods. Then he looks around and turns to him again "I guess I wasn't the only one who needed a push, right?"

"Oh that you weren't" Sam laughs shaking his head and Steve frowns, feeling like he's missing something.

But then, thinking about what’s missing, he looks frenetically around asking "Hey, where's Tony?"

Sam smile drops a little and worry crashes in Steve's chest. Sam makes a signal for him to follow him so Steve excuses himself and walks to the corridor with Sam.

"What happened?" He asks more urgently.

"Well" Sam says, passing a hand on the back of his neck "After you ran away yesterday, it wasn't the only emotional breakdown we had"

Steve frowns confused. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say maybe when someone" Sam coughs to his hand a 'Clint' " _Shouted what the fuck just happened_ well, Tony went in the defensive"

"In the... wait, Tony defended me?"

"Sort of" Sam explains and pushes Steve to some seats near the entry "Tony angrily told us how you felt guilty about what happened to Coulson, how you always stopped by his photo" Sam points "And how we all treated you like garbage because we blamed you too. Well, not in these kind words, maybe"

"Sam"

"Yeah, okay. And then more calmly he said what a good Captain you were, the fact you were the only one to ever believe in him and give him a change and how that proved you were a worthy Captain - Jesus man, that was romantic! I can't believe you lost it" Sam interrupts and Steve all but blushes "Anyway, he went in a _very_ good speech about what being a Captain meant and I think he kinda inspired all of us" Sam points a thump inside "It wasn't long, but I guess it was the push most of us needed. I guess it is time for all of us to let go" Sam eyes him pointedly.

Steve looks at the floor because the only thing he can think right now is the fact Tony defended him "Tony really said those things? For me?"

"Yeah... and it got me thinking maybe that crush of yours is not very one sided"

Steve head shots up to Sam's face but the man is just smirking "Where is he now?" I gotta make sure of that, is left unsaid between them.

Sam sighs and his smile falls again "That's the shit. Last time I saw him, last evening, he was leaving the place without his suit"

Steve immediately gets up and blurs "He left?!"

"I think so yeah? He didn't speak with anyone- Hey Steve!" Sam yells when Steve runs back inside, spooks the hell out of his team but he doesn’t care, he goes directly to Fury’s office and bursts in.

"TONY LEFT?!" He yells.

Fury jumps surprised, looking wide eyed at him just for a second before falling back to normal "Yeah. I'll give you his address, bring him back Captain. This is an order"

And thank God for Fury, because Steve really didn't felt like going through the whole conversation Fury solved in three sentences.

He smiles quickly at him and goes back outside, jumps to his bike and roars alive to go get that goddamn idiot!

It's surprising to get in Tony's neighborhood. Yeah Steve already knew he was the son of the Mayor, and yeah it was public knowledge the Mayor was also a famous enterpriser, there is Stark tech everywhere in the city. But for some reason, Steve never connected that fact to the probability of Tony being rich!

And something in his gut twists at the fact Tony is probably very out of his league.

He ignores the thought in order to look for the apartment building in the middle of the rich apartments buildings in the part of the city Steve never even dreamed on steeping in, and apparently it’s hard. He really doesn’t know where he is.

He finally just gets closer to a random doorman and asks "Could you tell where Tony Stark lives?" And yeah, why wouldn't he know?! He just pointed to a building and Steve thanked him heading to it.

The security guard at the building actually passes a metal detector around him, which okay is really uncomfortable, before letting him up. Steve knocks twice and waits "Who is it?" An anonymous voice echoes from inside.

Steve frowns, is it possible Tony doesn’t live alone?

He swallows. Yes, yes it is.

"It's hum, Steve? I wanted to talk to Tony. If it's possible" He adds as an afterthought.

He hears some shuffling around and what sounds like a grunt and then a "Wait a sec"

Then, after some seconds, the door opens up to a man glaring at him. Steve steps back on reflex, a shiver passing by him at the sudden scrutiny.

"Hey" The man says.

"Hi" Steve answers.

The man then tries to hold his arm up for Steve to shake and Steve notices he has an incredible amount of alcoholic drinks in his arms. He shakes it anyway, kinda awkwardly "James Rhodes"

"Oh, hum. Steve. Rogers. Pleasure to meet you"

The man groans and Steve is scared he said something wrong "So you’re him! Just do me a favor and don't leave him alone okay? I'm late to work and I have no time for babysitting" The man says getting out of the door, almost dropping one of the drinks in his hand but catching it in time.

So, oookay? "Ah, okay" Steve says watching the man cursing in his breath while he walks to the elevator.

Steve just watches mildly surprised, a little concern and the rest confused. But the elevator doors shut with the man inside and Steve is left in front of an open door, so he just shakes his head and enters the house "Tony? Are you there?"

"Rhodeyyy, don't leave meee" What can only be described as a whine echoes in the large room.

Steve can't even admire the fanciness of the house as his attention falls on an adorable and quite sexy Tony in pajamas, squeezing his eyes and with his hair sticking every way possible "Tony" Steve breaths out. Oh embarrassment.

But Tony is probably too surprised to notice, jumping and looking wide eyed at him "Fuck, I thought he was kidding" Then he looks at himself and curses again. "Shit!" He says trying to push his hair back only doing worse "Damn it!" He groans throwing his head back "Ow misery"

"You okay?" Steve asks unsure if he should shake Tony out of his mental war.

"Am I okay?!" Tony says frowning at him "That's my line! Are you okay?"

"Yes. Better than ever actually, but someone was missing from my truck"

Tony sighs and walks closer to him "I'm really sorry Steve, I didn't meant to scare you like that"

"It's okay Tony. It was time for me to let it go" Steve says softly.

Tony shakes his head "Yeah but I think remembering you of your trauma was not the best way to do it"

"Maybe not. But you helped a lot afterwards, so let’s deal with what's in front of us" Steve smiles.

Tony looks up at his face and winces. Okay, so maybe not? "Look Steve, thanks for coming here but I'm not going back"

Steve smile drops "What?"

Tony sighs and looks away "Look, I'm not made for this okay? I thought I could be a fireman, prove my father wrong but in the end he's probably the right one"

"What? No!"

"Yes Steve" Tony eyes shine honestly at him "How many times have I failed you? You gave me one change, two! And I fail you a third. Worse, I just downright hurt you with this one" Tony throws his hands in the air letting them fall again. "I'm not a good fireman. I will never be!"

Silence falls between them for some seconds and then Steve says seriously "I thought I was a bad Captain too"

Tony snorts "Well, you never were"

"I was. I failed to deal with my problems, I kept everything inside and avoided confronting my whole unit" Tony eyes him not convinced at all "I failed by wanting to throw you out on the first day you were there" Tony rolls his eyes "I failed by yelling at you yesterday-"

"Oh come on, that was my fault!"

"Fury talked to me" Tony seems surprised at the change of topic "He also admitted he failed by not talking to me sooner. And the team?" Steve smiles just remembering "They forgive me"

Tony eyes him skeptically "You were never to blame"

"The point is, Tony" Steve says sternly "We all constantly make mistakes, we all constantly lose ourselves not knowing what is the right thing to do, but what's most important is acknowledging our errors and trying to do better. And one of the most important things I've learned is that you don't have to do it alone" Steve extends his hand.

Tony looks at the hand and twists his lips "That's beautiful Cap, but I'm just not..." Tony shakes his head "I'm not a fireman. I tried times enough"

"Since the first time I saw you" Steve says maybe a little too angry "I've been inspired by you!" Tony eyes widen at that "The thing about you is that you don't give up! You're an annoying, stupid, stubborn idiot! But a good one at that, because you will do anything to do your job right. You will stay in a building about to collapse, you will throw yourself of a bridge, go back to save a shadow you're only 60% sure you saw and run into a room on fire! That's you" Steve points at him "It's stupid, but it's beautiful. You’re brave and you care and that's all it takes to be a fireman. Fight your father's opinion, stay where everyone hates you, break a rule just to save someone - don't get me wrong, that's so stupid of you - but I still admire you so fucking much! You're a fireman at heart and there is nothing or anyone that will convince me otherwise"

Steve smiles at him, Tony looks wide eyed and his cheeks are in an adorable red color that makes Steve want to kiss it desperately.

Tony looks away, obviously embarrassed, "I don't know Cap..." He says weakly.

Steve bites his lip to not just kiss that damn idiot and instead picks his hand. Tony seems surprised by the act but doesn't push away, simply looking up at Steve "Think about it. Think about this and come back tomorrow. I believe in you, and we want you there. So I'll be waiting for you tomorrow, show me that stubbornness of you again"

Tony stares at him and God, he's just so beautiful.

But Steve swallows and steps back before doing anything stupid again, and on cue Tony steps back "Just... yeah" Steve says.

Tony nods and Steve awkwardly turns to walk away "Has anyone ever tell you you’re stubborn too Cap?"

Steve laughs and turns again "Yeah, many times"

"You're a stubborn annoying righteous idiot" Tony says smiling.

"I'll take that offense gladly"

Steve smiles back. And just like that he crosses Tony's door and closes it behind him. Yeah okay, his heart can give up on him now. He's totally in love!

The day is a torture without Tony there. Steve keeps nervously wondering if Tony will come the next day or even right then but Steve hopes the same way he doubts. And the team constantly asking him about Tony doesn't help, he just keeps answering them 'tomorrow' and wishes he's telling the truth.

The next day Steve is so nervous that Bucky almost literally throws him out the window. Steve gets in the unit feeling good with himself and only spares two seconds to look at Coulson's picture with a smile while he passes by it before going directly inside.

"Good morning!" Steve says maybe too cheerfully.

"Hey Captain!" A chorus sounds in the table where Sam, Natasha, Thor, Jane, Betty and Wanda are eating breakfast.

"Steve-o, what's with the happiness? Got laid?" Darcy says from where she’s playing video games with Pietro, and Steve laughs uneasy, looking around, looking for a face.

"I wish…"

He reaches the counter and Bruce hands him a plate of pancakes "Morning Captain"

"Hey Bruce" Steve smiles. His team is really prompt to make him feel good about being the Captain apparently, and that just makes him even happier!

"Why the fuck are you the boss and can get late whenever the hell you want?" Clint says turning to him with a grin.

Steve grins back at him and shrugs "You answered your own question"

"I say we make Fury a complain about it" The voice almost throws Steve to the ground, and he looks up to the person closing the fridge door, balancing an exaggerated amount of ingredients in his arms "Can't have a boss teaching us wrong habits like this" Tony winks at him.

"Tony..." Steve says in awe.

"Damn straight!" Clint answers "And an intervention for his food obsession, how can a guy this buff eat more than all of us together?!"

Steve laughs shaking his head "Hey! I exercise" But then Clint and Tony are already fighting each other over the space in the counter, Bruce sighing exasperated at the mess they're doing, the people on the table laughing too loud at whatever they’re talking about, Darcy is pushing Pietro out of the couch screaming about winning, Loki is being sarcastic about something...

And all in all, everything is just perfect.

It's mid afternoon when Steve sees Tony walking to the garage and follows him. He's hidden between two trucks messing with some tools and Steve leans into one of the trucks crossing his arms, saying "What are you doing?"

Tony jumps yelping and puts a hand to his heart "Jesus Christ Steve, I'm too young to die of an heart attack" He breaths out "Forgot to put this in the right place, don't wanna anger Loki, the guys humor is always like a raining day on the beach"

Steve smiles at that and gets closer "I see... So. When I went to your house, I found there a man?"

"What, Rhodes?" Tony says distracted "He's my shoulder to cry on, but between you and me he just went there to steal my booze. Jerk"

"Yeah? He's just a friend?" Steve asks not caring about the obviousness of it.

Tony stops what he's doing to raise an eyebrow in his direction, a smile playing in his lips "What Captain? That seems a lot like you’re looking for an opening spot"

Steve shrugs, a little (very!) shy "Just asking, you never know"

Tony lets the things in his arms go and turns all of his body towards him "I never asked but I was curious about that kiss" Steve eyes widen and he's pretty sure he's blushing. Tony smirk just widens "I thought you liked Sharon"

"Crush was a better word..." Steve mumbles looking away.

"So you didn't just kiss me because you were an emotional wreck?" Tony says stepping closer, the hope clear in his voice.

Steve frowns and looks at him again "What? No. You really thought that?"

Tony shrugs "Happens"

Steve chuckles and shakes his head giving a step closer "No, let's just say I grew another crush. Kinda strong one if you want to know. And maybe, just _maybe_ , reciprocal?" Steve says swallowing nervous.

"And I pretty sure mine wasn't" Tony whispers and suddenly they're just so close.

"Why wouldn't it? You're just so..." Steve licks his lips "Tempting"

Tony laughs and it fits him so well "And you’re so perfect" Tony says.

"What? Wow and you didn't tell me?" Steve says with mocking surprise.

"God can you just shut up and kiss me already?" Tony rolls his eyes but before Steve can laugh Tony hand touches the back of his head and he pulls Steve into a kiss.

His lips taste so good against Steve's. Steve hands touch Tony's waist and pulls him closer while Tony's arm goes over his shoulder, his other hand guides Steve head throughout the kiss.

It feels so good, so perfect. Steve's hand clenches on Tony's shirt, as he deepens his kiss, dancing with Tony's lips and wishing it to never to end.

Tony starts laughing and they have to break up even if just to breath. Steve licks his lips watching Tony swollen one’s as he giggles and his eyes shine with amusement. He's so beautiful.

"What?" Steve asks confused.

Tony smiles at him mischievously and says "You seem in a hurry"

"Oh come on, I've been waiting to do this for days" Steve breaths out.

"Wasn't there..." Tony says slowly, his hands carefully cupping Steve's cheeks "Something about no dating between Captains and their recruits"

Steve groans "Oh, fuck the rules" And kisses him again. Tony giggles but pulls Steve’s face to his with the same desire, humming in agreement.

“Couldn’t agree more” Tony mutters, letting out three more special words that are almost lost between they're lips, but Steve hears them anyway:

" _Captain my Captain_ ".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand The End! 
> 
> ...Or is it?
> 
> Thanks for everyone who left comments and kudos, you're the best!! :D


End file.
